Luz Y Oscuridad
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Yami posee el poder de la oscuridad Yugi el poder de la luz, al conocerse Yami sentirá un odio profundo hacia Yugi, Yugi descubrirá que tiene un pasado en común con Yami.-Editado-
1. Encuentro

**Luz y oscuridad**

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

Era una noche en uno de los barrios de Domino, un joven de cabello tricolor dormía aunque por lo que se veía sus sueños no eran agradables, se podía notar por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, en su cuello tenía una especie de collar con un símbolo el cual parpadeaba, de pronto la figura de una mujer entro a la habitación, se sentó junto al joven y comenzó a moverlo hasta que el despertó.

¿?: ¿Te encuentras bien mi niño?

¿?: Si mamá, solo fue un sueño.- decía mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

¿?: Mi pequeño Yami ese recuerdo aun te agobia a pesar que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo aun sigues lastimado, tranquilo mi niño.

Yami: ya se pero es algo que aún no puedo entender y que por más que quiera no puedo olvidar.

¿?: Por ahora no te agobies y olvídalo, mañana entraras a una nueva escuela, harás muchos amigos.

Yami: ah sí, amigos, que emoción.

¿?: Sé que la idea no te agrada pero inténtalo.- Yami asintió.- ahora duerme y descansa que mañana tendremos practica también, buenas noches mi dulce ángel.- le da un beso en la frente y lo cobija bien.

Yami: buenas noches mamá, tú también descansa.

La señora salió de la habitación y Yami en poco tiempo volvió a quedarse dormido, su sueño era más un recuerdo que no lo dejaba en paz y lo lastimaba mucho.

Yami era un chico solitario con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, sus ojos se mostraban marchitos, él era muy diferente a cualquier otro chico de su edad ya que poseía habilidades especiales, habilidades que el mismo odiaba, todo comenzaba con aquel collar pegado a su cuello ya que representaba su poder: el poseía el poder de la oscuridad, su poder siempre le traía problemas más cuando estaba muy enojado por eso siempre practicaba para controlarlo, pero siempre había algo que le impedía hacerlo.

Lydia era el nombre de su madre, ella sabía lo mucho que su hijo odiaba a las personas ya que él había sido víctima de desprecios, humillaciones y discriminaciones por el hecho de ser especial y diferente, ella era una hechicera muy hábil y trataba de ayudarle a dominar sus poderes pero sabía que mientras Yami tuviera odio en su corazón le sería muy difícil dominar sus habilidades al 100%. Al día siguiente para Yami sería el comienzo con un encuentro con su pasado, aquel pasado que tanto dolor y sufrimiento le había traído.

Al día siguiente en la escuela secundaria Domino en el salón de clases un chico parecido a Yami convivía alegremente con sus 3 mejores amigos, Yugi también era un chico muy especial con habilidades especiales que prefería esconder, sus amigos lo sabían muy bien pero lo aceptaban tal y como él era ya que Yugi era un chico sencillo y puro.

El primer profesor entro al salón y todos los alumnos tomaron asiento, el profesor comenzó a hablar.

Profesor: buenos días jóvenes quiero que el día de hoy reciban a un nuevo compañero, pasa joven.- Yami paso con su mirada baja y una pañoleta en su cuello para evitar que su collar se mostrara.- di tu nombre a todo el grupo.

Yami: mi nombre es Yami, gusto en conocerlos.- eso ultimo era una mentira ya que no le daba ningún gusto, muchos estaban sorprendidos por el parecido que había con Yugi y más el mismo Yugi y sus amigos.

Joey: oye viejo ese chico se parece mucho a ti.

Tristán: si el parecido es sorprendente.

Yugi: lo veo (pensando: hay algo en el que me es familiar pero ¿Qué podrá ser?)

Tea: se ve que esta triste, se nota en su mirada.

Profesor: bien joven, siéntese en el asiento junto a la ventana.

Yami obedeció, escuchaba los murmullos de sus compañeros y eso le molestaba pero trataba de controlarse e ignorarlos, pasaban las clases Yami se mantenía al margen sin convivir con nadie solo se enfocaba en sus estudios y nada más, sonó la campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo, Yugi sentía una gran necesidad de hablar con Yami ya que desde el primer momento en que lo vio quiso hablar con él.

Yugi: amigos ¿Qué les parece si invitamos a Yami a estar con nosotros?

Joey: me parece bien Yugi.

Tristán: a favor.

Tea: vamos a hablar con el.- se acercaron a Yami quien ya había guardado sus cosas y solo miraba por la ventana.

Yugi: hola Yami.- Yami no se molestó en voltear.- oye solo me preguntaba si ¿querías venir con nosotros a almorzar?

Yami: no.- dijo de una manera cortante y sin siquiera voltear.

Tea: vamos acompáñanos, es tu primer día y no es bueno que estés solo, me presentare mi nombre es Tea Gardner.

Joey: mi nombre es Joey Wheeler, pero solo dime Joey.

Tristán: mi nombre es Tristán Taylor pero solo dime…

Joey: llámalo cabeza hueca, sin cerebro, bobo todo le queda bien.

Tristán: ¿mira quién lo dice? gran bobo.

Joey: tú eres el bobo.

Tristán: no tú lo eres.

Yami: ¿algo más que me quieran decir antes de que salga de aquí?- con eso los dos dejaron su pelea ya que cuando Yami hablo lo hizo en un tono muy severo.

Yugi: yo no me he presentado mi nombre es Yugi Moto.- al escuchar su nombre Yami se sorprendió un poco, volteo a ver y se encontró con el rostro de Yugi que lo miraba sonriente, se sorprendió aún más al ver el cuello de Yugi que mostraba un collar parecido al suyo solo que con un símbolo diferente al suyo.- ¿Qué dices nos acompañas?- Yami se levantó rápido y su rostro se fue tornando a uno enojado, apretaba sus puños con fuerza, no quería hablar con Yugi.- ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto al notar el repentino cambio de humor de Yami.

Yami: aléjate de mí, no quiero verte ni a ti ni a tu marca despreciable.- salió corriendo del salón dejando desconcertado Yugi y sus amigos.

Joey: ¿Qué rayos le pasa? Solo quisimos ser amables con él.

Tea: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de marca despreciable?

Tristán: está loco.

Yugi: hay algo en él, sentí una tristeza muy profunda en su corazón.

Joey: ¿Qué podrá ser?

Yugi: no lo sé, pero por alguna extraña razón me parece familiar, siento como si lo conociera pero jamás lo he visto en mi vida.

Salieron del salón para ir a la cafetería, Yami llego ahí muy agitado, no quería creer lo que había visto.

Yami: esto no es cierto, tiene que ser una mala broma, no es cierto, no puede ser el.

Tiempo después Yami ya se había tranquilizado aunque su mente divagaba en esos momentos, estaba recordando cosas y por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos no eran recuerdos agradables, estaba sentado muy metido en sus recuerdos, Yugi y sus amigos pasaron delante de él y notaron que lloraba, Yugi fue el que se conmovió no sabía porque así es que se acercó a Yami iba a tocar su hombro pero al momento de casi hacer contacto salieron chispas de electricidad, Yugi retiro su mano y Yami tomo su hombro ya que le había dolido, al notar a Yugi enfrente de él, su rostro se tornó enojado.

Yami: ¿Qué quieres?

Yugi: solo quería saber que era lo que te pasaba, estabas llorando.

Yami: eso no te importa, solo no te me acerques.- se levantó y dio media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera irse Yugi le hizo una pregunta.

Yugi: ¿Qué tienes en mi contra? No nos conocemos como para que me trates así.

Yami: solo deja esto así tal y como esta, no intentes hablarme y no intentes acercarte a mí o tendremos muchos problemas.- cuando iba a irse Joey perdió la paciencia y fue a donde estaba Yami, tomándolo de los hombros y haciéndolo dar la vuelta.

Joey: no sé qué pasa contigo, quisimos ser amables y nos tratas así si tienes algo en contra de mi amigo solo dilo.

Yami: suéltame patético humano antes de que te arrepientas por haberme tocado.

Joey: suficiente toma esto.- Joey soltó un puñetazo contra Yami pero el atrapo el puño de Joey con su mano, Joey soltó otros golpes los cuales Yami evadió de una manera muy ágil, cuando Joey menos se lo espero Yami soltó una patada contra Joey con mucha fuerza dándole en el estómago, tan fuerte fue que lo dejo arrodillado.

Yami: esto te sacaste por intentar golpearme, que lastima me das.

Yugi: acercándose a Joey junto con los otros.- ¿Joey te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Yami: tu amiguito se lo busco, ahora tú y tus tontos amigos aléjense de mí, te odio Yugi.

Tea: ¿Cómo puedes odiar a alguien que ni siquiera conoces?

Yami: conozco a Yugi más de lo que crees niña tonta, es muy obvio que él ya lo olvido pero yo no.

Yugi: ¿Cómo? No sé qué dices pero yo no te conozco.

Yami: eso crees pero ¿Por qué no le preguntas a esos que llamas madre y abuelo? Tal vez descubras algo de esos tontos.- decía expresándose muy despectivamente.

Yugi: no insultes a mi mamá o a mi abuelito o si no.- Yami lo interrumpe

Yami: o si no que portador de la luz.- Yugi se quedó sorprendido.- no quieras una confrontación conmigo porque te aseguro que terminaras muy mal, y como te dije si quieres saber pregúntale a tu madre Zora y a tu abuelo Solomon.- con eso se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Yugi muy intrigado.

Joey: ¿Cómo supo el nombre de tu madre y abuelo?- se levantó reponiéndose del golpe que Yami le dio.

Tristán: ¿y cómo supo que Yugi es el portador de la luz?

Tea: Yugi él dijo que te conocía ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible si tu no lo conoces?

Yugi: no lo sé, Yami es un chico muy frio, definitivamente no es alguien normal.

Tiempo después termino el día de clases, Yugi seguía pensando en lo que Yami le había dicho, no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, mirada que Yami sentía y le incomodaba y realmente le enojaba pero trataba de controlarse, no debía hacer nada de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse y eso era mostrar sus habilidades.

Yami salió de la escuela apresuradamente, Yugi quería hablar con el sobretodo lo que le había dicho así que decidió seguirlo para ver donde vivía, junto con sus amigos fueron siguiéndolo, Yami se percató de su presencia pero disimulo no saber, al doblar en una esquina fue cuando decidió perderlos, Yugi y sus amigos lo seguían de cerca, cuando ellos doblaron aquella esquina Yami ya no se veía por ningún lado.

Joey: ¿A dónde se fue?

Tea: es como solo se hubiera desvanecido así nada más.

Tristán: ¿habrá sabido que lo seguíamos?

Yugi: es lo más seguro (pensando: ¿Quién eres realmente?) mejor vámonos a casa.

Dieron media vuelta y se fueron sin saber que alguien los observaba desde la parte de arriba de uno de los edificios que estaban ahí, era Yami quien solo los observaba sobre todo a Yugi, de un solo salto bajo de la parte de arriba hasta pisar el suelo, quedo pensando en algunas cosas.

Yami: (pensando: nos encontramos, tal vez hace mucho tiempo hubiera dado mi vida por ti ahora solo quiero que te pierdas, solo espero no encontrarme con quienes tanto detesto) retomo camino a su casa iba demasiado pensativo, al poco tiempo llego a su casa, su madre al verlo lo recibió con un gran abrazo.

Lydia: hola ¿Cómo te fue?

Yami: peor de lo que me pude imaginar.

Lydia: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿No habrás usado tus poderes para desquitarte de alguien que te haya molestado?

Yami: claro que no, sé que no debo usarlos ya que eso solo me ha traído tristezas y mucho dolor a mi alma, solo digamos que me encontré con una parte del pasado que trato de borrar, fue una persona a la que alguna vez quise mucho.

Lydia: ¿con quién te encontraste hijo?

Yami: me encontré a la persona que posee el poder de la luz, el solo verlo mis recuerdos vuelven a mi cabeza, lastimándome aún más, solo eso te diré mamá no quiero hablar más del tema.

Lydia: está bien, cuando te sientas listo para decirme sabes que yo te escuchare. Ve a tu habitación, haz tus deberes de la escuela y descansa un rato, hoy tendremos practica de magia.

Yami asintió y se dirigió a su habitación, su madre se quedó pensando por lo que había dicho, se imaginaba quien era el portador de la luz y sabía que ese encuentro no era bueno, solo esperaba que no hubiera más encuentros, ya que el portador de la luz significaba encontrarse con su pasado y eso lo haría sufrir y no quería que su hijo sufriera más por ese pasado, pero lo que no se sabía era que era el comienzo de encuentros, secretos y desencantos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí una nueva historia creada por mi loca imaginación, Yugi no sabe quién es Yami en realidad o más bien no lo recuerda, en los capítulos siguientes sabrán porque Yami odia tanto a Yugi además de conocer un poco del pasado de Yami, ese pasado que tanto lo atormenta, espero que esta les guste le mando un saludo especial a Divine Atem, Sayori Sakura y Chiyo Asakura, gracias por siempre seguirme en mis historias, bueno sin más que decir me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	2. Tristeza

**Luz y oscuridad**

**Capítulo 2: Tristeza**

Yugi había estado muy pensativo en todo el camino a casa, desde que conoció a Yami quiso saber de él, no sabía porque Yami lo rechazaba de esa manera, una parte de el sentía que ya lo conocía pero no lograba recordar, su mente estaba borrosa en ese aspecto. Al poco tiempo llego a su casa, sus amigos se despidieron de el en la entrada, su abuelo atendía la tienda y su madre estaba en la casa haciendo sus deberes. Entro a su casa y saludo a su madre, quien noto que no estaba con su alegría habitual.

Zora: Yugi ¿Qué te ocurre?

Yugi: en la escuela conocí a un chico, se parecía a mi físicamente solo que él es un poco más alto que yo, no sé como pero sabía tu nombre y el de mi abuelito, él sabía que yo tengo el poder de la luz, no sé cómo lo supo, dijo que me conoce pero yo no lo recuerdo.

Zora: sorprendida.- ¿Cómo se llama ese joven?

Yugi: se llama Yami.- se sorprendió aún mas.- ¿te ocurre algo mama?- pregunto al notar su expresión de sorpresa.

Zora: no nada hijo, ve a hacer tus deberes de la escuela.

Yugi obedeció a lo dicho y subió a su habitación, después Zora se sentó en el sillón pensando en lo que Yugi le había dicho.

Zora: no puedo creerlo, Yami sigues vivo, ojala pudiera verte y decirte cuanto lo siento, tengo que buscarte y explicarte.- ella se quedaba con esos pensamientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Yami se encontraba practicando sus poderes, su madre le ayudaba, tenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, practicaba su concentración y sus poderes mentales.

Lydia: mantén tus ojos cerrados, concéntrate en el objeto que pondré frente a ti.- coloco una pelota.- ahora con tu poder hazla levitar, no pienses en otra cosa más que en lo que te pedí, hazla levitar.

Yami trataba de concentrarse cuando un recuerdo asalto su mente, comenzó a perderse en el recuerdo, la pelota comenzaba a flotar pero estaba usando demasiada magia en ello al final la hizo explotar, al escuchar el sonido abrió sus ojos.

Yami: volví a excederme en mi concentración, no puedo, sé que estas enojada.- dijo sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

Lydia: no estoy enojada, otro recuerdo vino a tu mente, debes intentar hacer eso a un lado, no pensar en lo que te agobia, ya haz dominado la mayor parte de tus poderes, mírame.- Yami subió la mirada.- lo lograras, a veces levitar cosas con la mente no es fácil pero tú eres un chico muy inteligente, lo lograras.

Yami: gracias mamá, me esforzare más en dominar todos mis poderes.

Lydia: así me gusta mi niño, ahora vamos a practicar un poco tus técnicas de ataque y defensa.- Yami se levantó y se colocó frente a su madre, con un poco de su poder formo una espada de fuego.- muy bien ahora quiero que me ataques yo tratare de esquivar y bloquear todos tus ataques.

Yami: muy bien allá voy.- Yami corrió hacia ella y comenzó a atacar Lydia bloqueaba con gran habilidad.

Lydia: concéntrate más en tus movimientos, concéntrate más en tu objetivo de ataque.- Yami ataco con más fuerza pero en un movimiento rápido Lydia le arrebato la espada tirándolo al piso.- no ataques solo por atacar planea cada uno de tus movimientos, combina tu fuerza con tu inteligencia solo así lograras un ataque sólido.

Yami: está bien lo hare mejor la próxima vez.- Lydia le ayudo a levantarse y le entrega su espada.

Lydia: veamos que tal te defiendes, ahora yo te atacare y tú bloquearas y trataras de contraatacar, recuerda combina fuerza con inteligencia.

Yami: muy bien, estoy listo.- poniéndose en posición.- Lydia cerro sus ojos y con un movimiento de manos y usando energía formo un látigo de energía de color azul.

Lydia: prepárate allá voy.- comenzó a dar ataques rápidos con su látigo los cuales Yami esquivaba con su espada, después el látigo cambio de forma para convertirse en un báculo de mago y con el Lydia formo un hechizo de fuego.- fire gogarta.- ella le lazo una gran llamarada de fuego que Yami apenas pudo esquivar, pero cuando se dio cuenta Lydia estaba justo detrás de él, ella lanzo un hechizo de energía muy potente pero Yami formo un contra hechizo justo a tiempo, se formó un muro que regreso el ataque a Lydia tirándola al piso.

Yami: ¿estás bien?

Lydia: si estoy bien, buen contraataque, vamos sigamos practicando.- dijo mientras se levantaba.

Yami y Lydia siguieron practicando, Yami en cada movimiento mostraba una gran mejoría, su ataque era fuerte al igual que su defensa, tiempo después la práctica término.

Lydia: atacas y te defiendes, muy bien, lo único que te falla son tus técnicas de concentración mental, cada vez que practicamos eso algún recuerdo viene a tu cabeza.

Yami: si ya se, ya se pero es algo que no puedo evitar.- dijo frustrado.

Lydia: mientras tengas esa amargura en tu corazón serás incapaz de dominar todas tus habilidades a la perfección.- Yami bajo la mirada.- por ahora no te preocupes por eso hijo sé que lo lograras, ahora ve y date una ducha, vamos a salir a comer a algún lado.- Yami fue a hacer lo dicho.- tan dulce y tan tierno pero al mismo tiempo tan triste y solitario, ese vacío en tu corazón no te deja vivir tranquilamente, yo haré lo que pueda por cubrir ese vacío - después de eso ella también se fue a duchar.

Tiempo después ambos ya estaban bañados y perfumados, ella tenía puesto un vestido largo de color azul cielo, unos brazaletes en ambas manos, en una playera color negro y un juego de pantalón y chaqueta azul rey.

Lydia: que guapo estas.

Yami: gracias.- dijo un poco sonrojado por el comentario.- tú también te vez muy guapa.

Lydia: sabes te vez tan lindo cuando te sonrojas.- con ese comentario Yami solo desvió la mirada y se sonrojo mas.- muy bien vámonos galán.

Ambos salieron de la casa para ir a comer, Lydia siempre le decía ese tipo de cosas para subir su autoestima, por lo general funcionaba pero siempre había algo que terminaba por bajarle el ánimo, no entendía como Yami podía ser tan inocente ya que con cualquier comentario de ese tipo se sonrojaba pero al mismo tiempo ser tan duro de corazón ya que mostraba su carácter fuerte y también ser tan triste y solitario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en la casa Moto la señora Zora seguía aun pensativa por lo que Yugi le había dicho, en eso entro el abuelo Solomon.

Abuelo: hola hija ¿Por qué tan pensativa?- dijo notándola muy seria.

Zora: por lo que dijo Yugi, que hoy conoció a un chico parecido a él, que sabía nuestros nombres que sabía acerca del poder de Yugi.

Abuelo: ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

Zora: el nombre del joven es Yami.

Abuelo: eso no es posible, no puede ser el.

Zora: al parecer si es el papá, necesito pensar, saldré un momento.

Zora salió a caminar, necesitaba pensar, en su caminata por la ciudad vio lo que no creyó ver, vio a Yami acompañado de una mujer, ella le sonreía y se notaba que le hablaba con cariño pero él no sonreía pero si se notaba su sonrojo, decidió seguirlos por unos momentos, vio que ellos se detuvieron en el parque de la ciudad, él se subió a unos columpios y comenzó a columpiarse al igual que ella, noto que él no mostraba alegría sino más bien estaba serio, se acercó a ellos lo suficiente pero sin ser descubierta, escucho como él llamaba a la mujer mamá, el escucharlo decidió mejor irse.

Zora: al fin te encontré, mañana hablare contigo.

En el día cada uno hizo sus actividades, Zora no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto, su corazón se regocijaba de alegría, lo que no sabía era que esa alegría no iba a ser duradera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente en la escuela Yami fue uno de los primeros en llegar, tal como el día anterior tenía una pañoleta atada al cuello para que su collar no se viera, dejo sus cosas en su asiento y comenzó a observar la ventana, concentrado solo en ello, minutos después llego Yugi y lo vio parado frente a la ventana, quería hablarle pero lo más seguro es que lo rechazaría nuevamente, no sabía porque aquel rechazo le había dolido así que mejor decidió ir a su asiento, en minutos llegaron sus amigos, notaron que Yugi observaba fijamente a Yami.

Joey: ¿Por qué tanto observas a Yami? Es muy obvio que a él no le agradas.

Yugi: lo sé pero hay algo en el que es todo un misterio, misterio que me gustaría descubrir.

Entro el primer profesor dando inicio a las clases, paso el tiempo y llego la hora del receso, Yami fue uno de los primeros en salir del salón, Yugi salió después buscándolo pero Yami no se veía por ningún sitio.

Tea: Yugi ya basta, él te dejo muy en claro que no le agradas, que no quiere saber de ti.

Yugi: no importa, iré a buscarlo y lo encontrare por medio de mi poder.- Yugi cerro sus ojos y su collar comenzó a brillar, minutos después abrió sus ojos y el brillo cedió.- está en la azotea de la escuela.

Salió corriendo para dirigirse a la azotea seguido de sus amigos, en cuestión de minutos subieron y efectivamente Yami estaba ahí observando el paisaje, Yugi iba a hablar pero Yami se le adelanto.

Yami: creo que no entendiste cuando te dije que te alejaras de mi incluso me buscaste con tus poderes Yugi.- le dijo mientras le daba la espalda, Yugi se sorprendió ¿Cómo supo que él estaba ahí si ni siquiera se molestó en voltear?

Yugi: ¿Cómo supiste que use mi poder para buscarte?

Yami: lo sentí, no me fui porque quiero saber ¿Qué rayos quieres de mí? Todo el día has estado observándome y eso me disgusta mucho.

Yugi: solo quiero saber de ti, ¿Cómo sabes de mí? Dijiste que me conocías pero yo no te conozco.

Yami: ya veo es un hechizo de memoria lo que tienes en la cabeza por eso no recuerdas nada, pero si respondiendo a tus preguntas me dejaras en paz adelante pregunta lo que quieras pero no quieras excederte, tengo un límite, trata de no hacerme llegar a él.

Yugi: ¿Cómo sabes de mis poderes? Por lo general un humano normal no sabe eso.

Yami: yo no soy normal, tal como tu yo poseo poderes, poderes que jamás desee, son una maldición.

Yugi: ¿tienes poderes?- pregunto sorprendido.

Yami: si.- volteándose y quitándose la pañoleta dejando ver su collar el cual era idéntico al de Yugi solo que el símbolo era diferente.- yo poseo el poder de la oscuridad.

Yugi: el poder oscuro, ya veo porque eres así, el poder de la oscuridad te hace actuar así.

Yami: eres un ignorante, el que posea el poder de la oscuridad no significa que yo sea oscuro o malo, soy así por personas igual o más ignorantes que tú que piensan que personas con un poder como el mío nos convierten en malos, por eso digo que mis poderes son una maldición.- poniendo una expresión triste.

Yugi: tus poderes te hacen especial, no son una maldición.

Yami: mis poderes me han costado el odio de las personas que me consideran un monstruo, no se dan cuenta que soy una persona con sentimientos y un corazón, un corazón que ahora es frio por lo lastimado que esta, por ese tipo de personas prefiero estar solo.- unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, todo eso le dolía.

Yugi: lamento mucho lo que te dije, no era mi intención, se lo que es eso ya que en algún momento yo también lo sentí, pero yo puedo ser tu amigo.

Tea: igual yo, nosotros te aceptaríamos tal y como eres.

Tristán: claro que sí, nosotros te entendemos.

Joey: si además cada persona es como es, tú no tienes la culpa, vamos seremos amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros.

Yami: ¿confiar? No lo creo, ya he confiado demasiado y siempre salgo lastimado, su propuesta de amistad no me interesa, prefiero la soledad que a volver a ser despreciado y discriminado por mis habilidades.

Joey: nosotros no vamos a juzgarte, te aceptaremos.

Yami: no gracias.

Yugi: siento que en ti hay mucho dolor, un dolor muy profundo

Yami: de eso culpo a mi antigua familia, me despreciaron y me abandonaron, me consideraron un amenaza, yo solo tenía 4 años, ¿Cómo rayos querían que dominara algo siendo solo un niño?- comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Ya que eso era lo que más le dolía.

Yugi: estuvo mal lo que te hicieron pero ¿Por qué me odias sin conocernos?

Yami: ya basta de este interrogatorio acabas de excederte, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que tus preguntas solo me hacen recordar lo que siempre he querido olvidar? Tus preguntas solo hacen que se abran las heridas de mi corazón, ¡YA BASTA!

Yami al dar ese grito su collar comenzó a brillar y expulso una gran ventisca también expulsando una parte de sus poderes, la ventisca fue tan fuerte que casi hace que Yugi y compañía salieran volando, Yugi usando su poder hizo un campo de fuerza para protegerse a él y sus amigos.

Yugi: no puedo creer, su poder es muy fuerte.- dijo mientras Yami seguía expulsando sus poderes y se elevaba un poco.- Yami escúchame debes controlarte, no era mi intención hacerte recordar las cosas que te lastiman, si no te controlas personas inocentes podrían salir lastimadas, por favor detente.

Yami parecía hacer caso a lo que Yugi dijo ya que poco a poco su poder comenzó a ceder hasta que se controló, su collar dejo de brillar, el todavía flotaba en el aire y bruscamente se dejó caer en el piso de rodillas, estaba llorando, el dolor al recordar aquello era tan intenso como cuando sucedió, Yugi desvaneció el campo de energía y se acercó a Yami.

Yugi: ¿te encuentras bien?- Yami pareció tranquilizarse un poco, luego alzo la mirada hacia Yugi.

Yami: tú haces que mis heridas se abran.- poniéndose de pie.- por eso no quiero que te acerques a mi.- salió corriendo ya que no soporto estar ahí por más tiempo, Joey trato de detenerlo pero Yami salto sobre el esquivándolo.

Joey: ese chico sí que es poderoso, con su poder casi nos hace volar además de ser muy ágil.

Tea: sus poderes le han costado el desprecio de todos, se ve que le duele mucho.

Tristán: creo que entiendo esa desconfianza, no ha de ser fácil para el confiar en alguien sin riesgo a ser despreciado por quien es realmente.

Yugi: yo me equivoque, nos dijo que poseía el poder de la oscuridad e inmediatamente asumí que era malo y es por eso su comportamiento, pero él no es malo solo está muy lastimado y eso lo hace ser así, no debí decirle lo que le dije, ahora será más difícil que confié, es un chico envuelto en mucho misterio (pensando: dijiste que yo hago que tus heridas se abran ¿Qué quisiste decir?)

Yugi no sabía a qué se refirió Yami con eso, cuando Yami expulso su poder no solo sintió que él era un chico con mucho poder sino que también poseía una tristeza muy grande pero esta era más grande de lo que se imaginaba, quería saber más de el pero no era el momento de preguntarle nada ya que Yami estaba muy mal emocionalmente, muy pronto descubriría lo que Yami escondía detrás de esa mascara de indiferencia y odio, un secreto que sin saberlo lo unía a Yami.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos espero que esta historia les esté gustando, gracias a las personas que leyeron la primera parte y se tomaron unos minutos para dejarme un review, sus comentarios me inspiran para continuar, gracias a Sayori Sakura, Divine Atem, Katsuy Akano, Misumi Hyuuga y Chiyo Asakura, gracias por sus comentarios; Katsuy Akano de que deje que los anónimos me dejen un comentario, la verdad eso ya no es cosa mía, todos los reviews son bienvenidos, de anónimos y de otros autores, no sé porque la página no los deja tratare de arreglar eso para que también las personas anónimas dejen sus comentarios, en caso de no poder me pueden dejar sus comentarios en mi correo electrónico, sin más que decir me despido, los veré en el tercer capítulo, saludos. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	3. Verdad dolorosa parte 1

**Luz y oscuridad**

**Capitulo 3: Verdad dolorosa parte 1**

Después de ese incidente Yugi quedo con mas dudas que al inicio, conoció una parte de Yami, esa parte en la que el demostró una parte de su poder, cuando expulso su poder vio una gran tristeza y odio y por alguna razón lo dirigía hacia el, eso era lo que no entendía, quería acercarse a Yami pero al verlo en el salón cuando termino en el receso supo que era mejor no presionarlo ya que aun se le veía alterado y podría hacer otra expulsión de poder y lo que menos quería era evidenciarlo ante los demás.

Pasó el tiempo y terminaron las clases de ese día, Yami guardo sus cosas y salió lo más rápido que pudo, Yugi solo observaba su actitud.

Yugi: Yami.

Joey: salió de aquí muy rápido.

Tea: ojala pudiéramos hacer algo por el.

Tristán: esta situación ha de ser muy difícil para el.

Yugi: si, después de hablar con el ha estado conteniéndose, salió rápido porque lo mas seguro ya no aguanta mas. Se que hay bondad dentro de el pero ha sido opacada por la gran tristeza que siente en su corazón, es mejor dejarlo por ahora ya que no esta bien emocionalmente y eso podría ser peligroso si se le presiona demasiado.

Joey: ¿te refieres a lo que ocurrió hace rato?- Yugi asintió.- creo que entonces es mejor hablar con el mañana así darle tiempo a que se tranquilice.- salieron del salón.

Mientras tanto Yami corría por los pasillos de la escuela, ya no quería estar ahí, quería irse lo mas pronto posible, cruzo por el patio hasta salir de la escuela que sin saberlo alguien lo esperaba, salió y se detuvo un momento para tomar algo de aire, en eso una persona lo había visto salir, ella lo llamo.

¿?: ¡Yami!

Al escuchar su nombre volteo para ver quien lo había llamado llevándose una gran sorpresa, abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión cuando vio que aquella persona se acerco, se quedo sorprendido, no podía creerlo, por un momento su respiración pareció detenerse, no podía moverse de la impresión.

Yami: (pensando: no puede ser) Zora.- dijo en susurro.

Zora: Yami me alegra tanto verte.- ella se acerco a el y toco su mejilla, al sentir el contacto Yami de inmediato alejo la mano de Zora de su mejilla.

Yami: no me toque ¿Qué quiere?- dijo enojado.

Zora: solo quiero hablar contigo, quería decirte…- Yami la interrumpe.

Yami: yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted señora, no quiero volver a verla por lo que resta de mi vida, aléjese lo mas que pueda de mi, adiós.- dio media vuelta para irse ella lo detiene de un brazo.

Zora: por favor dame una oportunidad.

Yami: soltándose.- no, usted debería tener vergüenza por venir y pedir eso, ya me ha hecho demasiado daño, ahora váyase.

Zora: por favor.- dijo suplicante.

Yami: déjeme en paz.- con eso salió corriendo de ahí, lo que menos quería era hablar con ella, Zora salió tras el.

Yami corría veloz con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos lo que menos quería era hablar con la mujer que tanto daño le causo en el pasado, sin fijarse por donde iba cruzo la calle, un claxon lo hizo alertarse y detenerse, vio que un vehículo iba a atropellarlo, Yami no se movía, la señora Zora vio la escena y se asusto mucho.

Zora: ¡Yami ten cuidado!- puso ambas manos cubriendo sus ojos al ver que Yami iba a ser atropellado.

Yami no se movió al ver el vehículo, cuando estuvo a segundos de ser atropellado hizo lo que nadie se espero, salto sobre el vehículo evitando ser así ser atropellado, cayo en la parte de enfrente del vehículo y luego de ahí con gran agilidad comenzó a saltar sobre lo otros vehículos y así atravesó la calle dejando a Zora impresionada por su gran habilidad, cuando estuvo del otro lado de la calle observo a Zora por un momento con una mirada llena de tristeza y después comenzó a correr y así perdió a Zora.

A pesar de que sabia que ya no lo seguían Yami seguía corriendo, quería alejarse de todo el mundo, no saber de nadie, llego al poco tiempo a su casa, abrió la puerta y por un momento se recargo en la puerta para tomar aire de tanto correr, su madre lo escucho cuando entro, ella estaba en la cocina y fue a recibirlo.

Lydia: hola mi cielo ¿Cómo te fue?- lo vio recargado en la puerta respirando muy agitadamente, sus mechones rubios le tapaban los ojos pero por sus mejillas caían lagrimas, al verlo así Lydia se preocupó mucho.- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué vienes así?

Yami: déjame en paz.- salió corriendo a su habitación, ella se preocupo aun más.

Lydia: Yami espera.- escucho la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, ella fue a donde estaba la habitación de Yami, quiso abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, ella toco la puerta.- Yami abre la puerta.- pero el no hacia caso, solo escuchaba sollozos eso la preocupo aun mas.- muy bien, puerta abre.- un brillo salió de su mano y la puerta se abrió ella entro a la habitación, lo vio recostado con una almohada sobre su rostro, llorando.- mi cielo ¿Qué te pasa? por favor contéstame, háblame.

Yami: ya no puedo mas, ya no quiero vivir.- Lydia se preocupo mucho al escucharlo decir aquello.

Lydia: ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Que te paso?- Yami se sentó para encararla.

Yami: se que a lo mejor vas a pensar que es una tontería.

Lydia: claro que no, vamos confía en mi, dime.

Yami: hoy me encontré con la persona que tanto dolor me provoco, con la persona que me abandono, la persona que solo fingió quererme y solo me desprecio destrozándome, estaba afuera de la escuela, verla me hizo recordar el día que me abandono y otras que me lastiman, soy un tonto por ponerme a llorar pero es algo que no puedo evitar ¿para que vino a buscarme? no quiero verla nunca en mi vida, la odio tanto como a mi vida.

Lydia: tranquilo mi niño, no eres un tonto yo te comprendo, comprendo lo que estas sintiendo, calma.- Lydia sentía un gran enojo por el hecho de que su hijo se encontrara con aquella persona originaria de aquella amargura en su corazón, como vio que no se calmaba lo abrazo tiernamente, puso su mano en la cabeza de Yami la cual brillo para segundos después dejarlo profundamente dormido, lo recostó en su cama pero noto que ni dormido las lagrimas cesaban además de tener una expresión de dolor en su rostro, eso la enojo aun mas y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Salió de la habitación de Yami, concentro sus poderes en un hechizo de localización y en cuestión de segundos encontró a la persona que tanto daño le había causado a su hijo, ya lo había visto sufrir demasiado y ya había sido suficiente, no permitiría que esa persona regresara para atormentarlo, cuando encontró a quien deseaba salió de la casa para hablar con ella, lo haría primero por las buenas ya si no entendía tomaría otras medidas.

Al poco rato dio con ella, primero la miro con enfado pero trato de controlarse, luego llamo a aquella persona.

Lydia: Zora Moto.- ella sabia su nombre, Zora volteo y vio a Lydia aproximarse a ella, Zora la reconoció ella era la mujer que acompañaba a Yami el día anterior, la misma mujer a la que Yami llamo mamá.- ¿usted es Zora Moto?

Zora: si soy yo ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Lydia: mi nombre es Lydia, vine a pedirle algo y a hacer esto.- cuando Zora menos se lo espero Lydia dejo caer una bofetada sobre Zora, la cual fue tan fuerte que le dejo los dedos marcados en la mejilla, ok había dicho que solo hablaría pero no se contuvo de darle al menos una bofetada.

Zora: ¿Qué pasa con usted? No tiene ningún derecho de venir a agredirme.

Lydia: y usted no tiene ningún derecho de venir a hacer sufrir a mi niño, esa bofetada es castigo insuficiente por lo que ha hecho.

Zora: ¿A que se refiere? No se de que me habla.

Lydia: ¿no sabe? Pues ahora mismo le refrescare la memoria, el chico al que hoy trato de acercarse, el chico que salió corriendo huyendo de usted porque no soporta verla, el chico que usted abandono cuando era un niño pequeño.- Zora bajo su mirada la cual tenia una expresión triste.- por su expresión asumo que ya sabe de quien hablo.- dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Zora: Yami.

Lydia: así es, vine a pedirle que no se le vuelva a acercar, hoy llego muy mal, yo lo he visto sufrir toda su vida, siempre preguntarse ¿Por qué su verdadera madre no lo quiso? Y no encontrar respuesta a su pregunta, ya ha sido mas que suficiente para un niño tan dulce como el, por usted el ha deseado la muerte.- Zora se impresiono por lo dicho.

Zora: yo solo quería que me dejara hablar con el, explicarle porque hice lo que hice, decirle lo arrepentida que he vivido por esa decisión, decirle cuanto lo lamento y que quiero que regrese a mi lado, después de todo yo soy su madre.

Lydia: su madre soy yo no usted.- dijo muy duramente.- tal vez usted sea la persona que le dio la vida pero no es su madre, yo si lo soy porque lo he criado como mío, como si fuera mi carne y mi sangre, le he enseñado, lo he educado, lo he curado cuando esta lastimado y lo consuelo cuando llora y le he dado lo que usted fue incapaz de darle, amor incondicional.- cada palabra que Lydia decía parecía un puñal clavado en su corazón, bajo su mirada en vergüenza.- veo que mis palabras la lastiman y eso me alegra ya que no se compara con el sufrimiento que el ha tenido que soportar toda su vida.

Zora: usted no entiende, yo lo amo.

Lydia: ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Si lo amara como dice jamás lo hubiera abandonado, una madre no le haría eso a ningún niño, las personas como usted me enferman ya que tienen la oportunidad de tener hijos y los abandonan como si fueran desechables en cambio yo no pude tener hijos por mas que lo desee y cuando lo encontré mi deseo de tener un hijo se me concedió.- dio un suspiro.- se porque lo hizo y es algo que nunca he entendido, se que tenia miedo de sus habilidades, de su poder proveniente de la oscuridad pero eso es algo que el no eligió tener, con un buen entrenamiento el hubiera podido controlar aquel poder pero usted eligió deshacerse de el.- Lydia estaba furiosa.- se que tiene otro hijo solo que el poder de el viene de la luz, supongo que por eso no se deshizo de el también, por ese pensamiento tan mediocre de si su poder es de la oscuridad lo convierte en malo y si es de la luz lo convierte en bueno.

Zora: lo se, ya lo se, ese fue mi error y cargare con ello por el resto de mi vida, se que Yami no es malo, no sabe cuan arrepentida estoy de haberlo abandonado, quiero redimirme con el, por favor déjeme verlo.

Lydia; por supuesto que no, no dejare que se le acerque a mi hijo, me escucho MI HIJO.- enfatizando mucho esas dos palabras.- si la ve solo servirá para perturbarlo y hacerlo sufrir, la odia y es un odio que usted se ha ganado, solo diré una cosa mas, si se le vuelve a acercar, si vuelve a llegar a casa llorando hare que se arrepienta, hare de su vida un autentico infierno y destruiré todo lo que usted ama incluyendo a su hijo.

Zora: no se le acerque a Yugi.

Lydia: entonces no se le acerque a Yami, dígale a su hijo Yugi que mantenga su distancia de Yami, el no podría detestarlos mas, si de verdad ama a su hijo Yugi entonces dígale lo que hizo con su hermano el merece saberlo, ya esta advertida, con permiso.

Lydia dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Zora muy herida por sus palabras, mas con las palabras** "la odia y es un odio que usted se ha ganado"** aun así quería acercarse a Yami pero tenia la amenaza de Lydia, que si intentaba acercarse a Yami le haría daño a Yugi, sin saber que Lydia no seria capaz de hacerle daño a Yugi, solo lo dijo para mantenerla alejada de Yami, pero con lo de hacerle la vida un infierno no bromeo.

Lydia sintió un verdadero arrepentimiento en Zora y la dejaría hablar con Yami si no fuera por lo que eso significaba, sabia que Yami se negaría además de provocarle una gran tristeza, rabia y dolor lo cual era muy malo ya que provocaría también hacer que el expulsara sus poderes, era mejor mantenerlo alejado de lo que lo lastimaba.

Mientras tanto Zora iba caminando con la mirada baja sintiéndose muy mal y no era exactamente por el golpe que le dio Lydia, fueron mas sus palabras lo que la dejaron muy herida y mas porque eran verdad, tuvo miedo de Yami, tuvo miedo de un pequeño niño que no sabia lo que le pasaba e hizo lo que cualquier madre inexperta haría, dejarlo a su suerte, para cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde, ahora su hijo la odiaba y no lo culpaba, no se sentía con valor de decirle a Yugi la razón por la que su compañero de clase lo odiaba tanto y mucho menos decirle que su compañero de clase era su hermano.

Llego a su casa, en esos momentos Yugi no se encontraba, su padre Solomon noto la tristeza en los ojos de su hija.

Solomon: hija ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Quién te golpeo?- pregunto al notar su mejilla enrojecida por el golpe que Lydia le había dado.

Zora: fue una señora, la que ahora es madre de Yami.

Solomon: ¿Yami? ¿Cómo esta?

Zora: bien, lo vi es un chico muy guapo, pero sus ojos están tan marchitos llenos de tristeza, en cuanto me vio corrió y casi lo atropellan pero salto sobre los coches, es muy hábil, ella me dijo que no me le acercara ya que eso lo haría sufrir, que el nos odia.

Solomon: no lo culpo, lo que le hicimos no tiene perdón, aprendimos de nuestro error cuando nos hizo falta, tranquila mañana lo buscaremos y trataremos de hablarle.- ella asintió. Para el día siguiente seria un día de tristeza para Yami y el día en que Yugi descubriría el secreto de su familia.

Al día siguiente Yugi decidió no molestar a Yami ya que veía mucha tristeza en el y eso le preocupaba, quería hacer algo por el pero sabia que el lo rechazaría y ya no quería mas rechazos de su parte.

El día en la escuela se paso rápido, Yami volvió a salir lo mas rápido que pudo y esta vez no se encontró con nadie desagradable para el pero aun así se fue rápido a su casa, al llegar su madre lo recibió con un gran abrazo, le daba alegría verlo tranquilo, practicaron magia un rato y después ambos decidieron salir un rato para distraerse un poco, fueron al parque de la ciudad el cual era bastante grande sin saber que ahí se encontrarían con algo desagradable.

Lydia y Yami comenzaron a admirar el paisaje que me mostraba, luego comenzaron con un pequeño partido de voleibol, los dos eran excelentes jugadores, en un intento de anotación Lydia golpeo la pelota con mucha fuerza haciendo que esta se volara.

Yami: yo voy por ella.- salió a buscar la pelota.- esta vez exagero no tenia que darle tan fuerte.

Se quejaba ya que si la había volado lejos, llego hasta una de las secciones del parque donde estaban unas personas que Yami no quería ver ni en pintura, cruzo una de las hierbas donde una mujer tenía su balón en sus manos.

¿?: Creo que esto es lo que estas buscando.- Yami se quedo helado al verla abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión, después vio a otras dos personas que la acompañaban de esas dos estaba Yugi.

Yugi: Yami hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

Solomon: Yami.

Yami no creía lo que veía y dentro de si mismo se decía que lo que estaba viendo era una especie de pesadilla que no era cierto, poco a poco comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás sin separar la mirada de lo que veía.

Yugi: Yami ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto al ver la manera en que los observaba y como se comportaba.

Zora: toma Yami tu balón.- se lo dio pero el cerro sus ojos y comenzó a derramar lagrimas.- tranquilo yo he querido hablar contigo, de verdad yo…- Yami la interrumpe.

Yami: ¡cállate, no quiero escucharte, no quiero verte, no te me acerques!- Yugi se desconcertó aun más al ver la actitud de Yami.

Yugi: ¿Por qué le hablas así a mi mamá?- dijo en un tono que denotaba molestia por la forma en que se dirigió a su mamá.

Yami no contesto y decidió mejor dar media vuelta e irse, Zora iba a detenerlo lo que no se espero fue la reacción de Yami que al sentir que ella le toco su hombro dio media vuelta y con el balón de dio un balonazo con mucha fuerza en el estomago de Zora derribándola al piso, Yugi se enojo ante esa acción y tanto como su abuelo como el se acercaron a Zora.

Yugi: mamá ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- vio que Yami tenía estirada su mano, sus ojos no se notaban puesto que sus mechones rubios le tapaban sus ojos.- (pensando: ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué reacciono así?)

Yami: los odio.- dijo en susurro.- ¡LOS ODIO!- esta vez lo grito, Yugi no se dio cuenta que el balón levitaba atrás de el cuando menos se lo espero le dio un golpe con el en la espalda con mucha fuerza también derribándolo al piso, el abuelo Solomon se acerco mas a su hija y su nieto.

Solomon: Zora, Yugi ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste monstruo?- Yami apretó sus puños ante esas palabras, odiaba ese sobrenombre tan despectivo y aunque siempre lo había escuchado no le gustaba que lo llamaran así de hecho le dolía que lo llamaran así, una persona había escuchado lo que Solomon le dijo a Yami.

Lydia: ¿Cómo se atreve a llamar así a mi hijo? vámonos Yami no tienes porque quedarte a escuchar tonterías.- Lydia lo tomo de su brazo pero Yami se soltó.

Yami: el tiene razón, eso es lo que soy, ahora viejo decrepito te mostrare lo que un monstruo como yo es capaz de hacer, toma esto.- Levanto un poco la mirada la cual se notaba llena de rencor y odio, con su mano manipulo el balón, lanzo un ataque hacia Solomon dándole 2 golpes fuertes.- ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO!- Repetía estando fuera de control su collar comenzó a brillar y comenzó a expulsar su poder, haciendo que de el salieran fuertes ventiscas de aire, Lydia no se le podía acercar para tratar de calmarlo, iba a dar un tercer golpe contra Solomon pero Yugi formo un muro de protección evitando así el golpe.

Lydia: ¡Yami no eres un monstruo por favor detente!

Yami: ¡si lo soy! ¿Por qué otra razón mi verdadera familia no me quiso? La repuesta es fácil es porque soy un monstruo, por eso ellos.- señalando a Zora y Solomon.- no me quisieron.- Yugi se impresiono mucho por lo que dijo.

Yami incendio el balón el cual arremetía con fuerza contra el muro que Yugi había formado, cada vez se salía mas de control y el viento que salía de Yami era muy fuerte que todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino salía volando.

Yugi: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Yami: ellos, tu madre y tu abuelo alguna vez fueron mi madre y abuelo, me abandonaron a mi suerte para morir, no me quisieron, me despreciaron, es por eso que los odio y jamás los voy a perdonar por haberme lastimado de esa manera tan cruel yo no lo merecía.- Yugi estaba muy sorprendido no podía creerlo.

Yugi: no es cierto, estas mintiendo.

Lydia: es verdad ¿Por qué otra razón crees que siente tanto desprecio hacia ti y los tuyos? ¿Por qué otra razón reaccionaria de esta manera si no fuera cierto? Porque ellos se atrevieron a abandonar a tu hermano, lo consideraron una amenaza, Yami es tu hermano, tu carne y tu sangre; si el reacciono así es porque no hay día en que no haya sufrido al saber que ella.- señalando a Zora.- la que llamas madre fue capaz de despreciarlo y dejarlo de esa manera.- Yami acrecentaba la expulsión de sus poderes y comenzaba a levitar, Yugi no daba crédito a lo que le decían.

Yugi: no es cierto, no le creo nada.

Yami: es la verdad ¿no te has preguntado porque nos parecemos físicamente? Yo era tu hermano, jamás entendí porque su desprecio hacia mi y jamás los perdonare, me hicieron eso porque soy un monstruo, soy alguien que nadie puede querer.- decía derramando lagrimas todo aquello le dolía de sobremanera.

Lydia: eso no es verdad, eres alguien muy especial, alguien a quien estoy orgullosa de llamar mi hijo, eres la personita que ilumina mis días, eres mi niño, mi pequeño bebe, cualquiera seria afortunado de tener un hijo como tu.

Yami: no es cierto, si lo fuera ellos… Lydia interrumpe sus palabras.

Lydia: ellos fueron unos tontos al no saber valorarte, eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida y siempre doy gracias a Dios porque me permitió tenerte, te amo con todo mi corazón, ven conmigo mi dulce ángel.- Yami volteo a verla, sus ojos seguían derramando lagrimas, parecía tranquilizarse con aquellas palabras ya que su poder fue disminuyendo hasta que estuvo bajo control, su collar dejo de brillar, Lydia se acerco a Yami, lo tomo de ambas manos y después lo abrazo cariñosamente, Yami poco a poco correspondió el abrazo y después comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de Lydia, en los brazos de quien consideraba su madre, esos brazos que siempre lo hacían sentir bien.- tranquilo mi niño, ya paso mi dulce ángel, mi bebe te amo.- dirigiéndose a Yugi.- si quieres saber mas pregúntales a ellos, vámonos Yami.- los dos se marcharon, Lydia mantenía abrazado a Yami quien mostraba en esos momentos una mirada realmente vacía.

Yugi: ¿es eso verdad? ¿Lo que dijeron es verdad? ¿El es mi hermano?- preguntaba mientras desvanecía el campo protector.

Zora: levantándose.- si es verdad, lo siento Yugi pero Yami es tu hermano.

Solomon: su poder comenzó a desarrollarse cuando el tenia 4 años, tu y el jugaban siempre, pero su poder se salía de control, tuvimos miedo de lo que podía hacer así que un día tomamos el auto que antes teníamos, lo subimos y lejos de nuestra casa lo dejamos, nunca supimos mas de el hasta ahora.

Yugi: ahora lo entiendo todo, ahora entiendo porque desde la primera vez que nos vimos me rechazo, cuando me dijo que su amargura se debía a su antigua familia, el hablaba de ustedes, ahora entiendo porque el es así.

Zora: Yugi yo he vivido arrepentida toda mi vida, siempre he querido encontrarlo, he querido su perdón y explicarle todo, decirle que me avergüenza lo que hice.

Yugi: así es debería de darles vergüenza, ahora mi hermano nos odia a todos, yo estoy avergonzado de ustedes.- salió corriendo de ahí derramando lagrimas.

Era verdad Yugi sentía mucha vergüenza de su madre y su abuelo, descubrió que tenia un hermano y que ese hermano lo odiaba y le daba la razón a Yami, quería recordar lo que había vivido con Yami pero por alguna razón no podía, tenia la esperanza de reconciliarse con el pero solo el tiempo diría si una reconciliación era posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos, ¿Que hubiera hecho Lydia si hubiera sabido que casi atropellan a Yami? eso se los dejo a su imaginación, ya se descubrió la razón por la cual Yami odia a Yugi y a los demás de la familia Moto, pero aun falta otra parte del pasado de Yami, espero que este capitulo les guste, agradezco todos los que han leído esta historia y dejado sus comentarios, mando un saludo especial a mis hermanas ya que ellas son mi inspiración, sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	4. Verdad dolorosa parte 2

**Luz y oscuridad**

**Capítulo 4: Verdad dolorosa parte 2**

Después del incidente en el parque Yugi no quiso saber nada de su familia, se sentía muy triste por lo que había descubierto, sabía que en Yami había algo que le parecía conocido y ahora sabía que era, Yami y el eran hermanos, no podía creer que su madre y su abuelo hubieran hecho algo tan cruel a alguien que en aquel tiempo solo era un niño pequeño, esperaría al día siguiente para hablar con Yami e intentar ablandar su corazón, intentaría quitarle esa amargura para conocer la verdadera personalidad de Yami.

Mientras Lydia trataba de mantener calmado a Yami aunque Yami prefirió ir a recostarse ya que comenzó a sentirse muy cansado, Lydia lo entendía había expulsado mucho poder así que era normal que se sintiera cansado.

Al día siguiente Yugi esperaba encontrarse y hablar con Yami así que se fue desde temprano a la escuela, no le dirigió la palabra a su familia aún seguía muy molesto así que solo salió, necesitaba hablar con Yami. Mientras en la casa de Yami el aún no se había levantado así que Lydia fue a levantarlo.

Lydia: buenos días mi niño es hora de levantarse e ir a la escuela.- entro a la habitación y abrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz.- arriba mi dulce ángel.- al voltear vio algo que le preocupó mucho, vio a Yami respirando con mucha dificultad, su rostro estaba sonrojado, estaba sudando, ella se acercó a él y toco su frente llevándose una desagradable sorpresa.- no puede ser tienes mucha fiebre, tranquilo mi niño voy a ayudarte.

Inmediatamente Lydia fue a traer lo que necesitaba, puso un pañuelo húmedo en la frente de Yami, trataba de mantenerlo fresco, cambiaba a cada rato el pañuelo pero la fiebre no cedía más bien aumentaba así que fue a preparar un baño de agua tibia para meter a Yami en el agua y hacer que la fiebre bajara, le quito la ropa y lo sumergió en la tina, al poco tiempo la fiebre comenzó a ceder, cuando finalmente cedió saco a Yami y lo envolvió en una toalla como si se tratara de un bebe, después de secarlo lo coloco cariñosamente en su cama, después de eso comenzó a vestir su cuerpo, que para ella era el cuerpo más perfecto, termino de ponerle su pijama y lo metió entre sus cobijas y le volvió a colocar el pañuelo húmedo en su frente, Lydia se quedó a velar por Yami mas que ahora lo necesitaba, así paso cuidándolo en el día.

Yugi se quedaba viendo el lugar vacío de Yami que no había asistido, pensaba que lo más seguro no asistió por no querer encontrarse con él, sus amigos notaban su tristeza y fueron a ver lo que le pasaba.

Joey: ¿te ocurre algo Yugi?

Tea: te notas triste.

Yugi: si Yami no vino hoy.

Tristán: no debería preocuparte lo que el haga.

Yugi: si me preocupa, él es mi hermano.- todos se sorprendieron.

Joey: ¿Qué? ¿Yami es tu hermano?

Tristán: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Yugi: mi madre y mi abuelo me lo dijeron después de encontrarnos con él en el parque, estaba totalmente cegado por la ira al vernos, expulso su poder como aquella vez solo que en esta ocasión fue más fuerte, gritaba que era un monstruo y esa mujer que lo acompañaba dijo que era su razón para odiarme, porque no soportaba la idea de que mi mamá y mi abuelo lo hubieran abandonado cuando era niño.

Tea: no puedo creer que hayan sido capaces de hacer tal cosa.

Joey: ni yo, quien lo hubiera dicho.

Tristán: ¿Qué vas a hacer Yugi?

Yugi: saliendo de la escuela iré a buscarlo, no puedo dejar que siga teniendo esa imagen, debo intentar de acercarme a él y conocerlo mejor.

El tiempo se pasó rápido y en cuestión de 5 minutos seria la salida de la escuela, Yugi estaba dispuesto a localizar a Yami.

Mientras tanto Yami seguía empeorando, la fiebre había vuelto y no quería ceder, Lydia ya no sabía qué hacer, uso sus poderes para intentar bajar la fiebre pero no funcionaba, Yami seguía inconsciente , con otro baño de agua tibia la fiebre volvió a ceder, tenía que salir a comprar algunas cosas para preparar una pócima para hacer que Yami recuperara su salud, no quería dejarlo solo pero tenía que salir ya que no contaba con los ingredientes necesarios, dejo a Yami con un pañuelo húmedo en su frente, lo cobijo cariñosamente y le dio un beso.

Lydia: regresare muy pronto cariño, no tardare. Con eso salió de la casa para hacer sus compras.

Poco tiempo después Yugi y sus amigos salieron de la escuela, Yugi quería localizar a Yami así que uso uno de sus hechizos pero no localizaba la energía de Yami en ningún lado así que mejor fueron caminando por el camino que Yami había tomado aquel día, mientras caminaban a lo lejos reconoció la figura de una mujer, era la misma mujer que había logrado controlar la poderosa fuerza de Yami, Yugi fue hacia donde estaba ella.

Yugi: ¡señora!- grito, Lydia volteo y vio a Yugi y sus amigos que se aproximaban a ella, cuando llegaron ella los miro muy indiferente.

Lydia: ¿Qué es lo que quieres jovencito?

Yugi: señora permítame hablar con Yami por favor.

Lydia: de ninguna manera, tú y tu familia ya causaron mucho daño, ahora si me permites llevo prisa.

Dio media vuelta solo que Yugi no iba a hacer esa situación fácil, cuando Lydia se iba a ir una especie de lazo blanco hecho de energía la sujeto de ambas manos y cintura para no dejarla ir.

Yugi: no aceptare un no por respuesta, necesito hablar con él y solo usted sabe en donde está, por favor no me obligue a hacer algo de lo cual nos podamos arrepentir.

Lydia: admiro tu valentía pequeño pero no creo que logres hacerme nada con una técnica tan débil como esta.

Joey: no subestime a mi amigo él es muy fuerte.

Lydia: niños ustedes no me subestimen a mí, cadenas que me atan libérenme y aten a quien se atrevió a amarrarme.- aquel lazo comenzó a soltar a Lydia y se fue en contra de Yugi amarrándolo completamente dejando sorprendidos a los amigos de Yugi y a Yugi quien no se lo espero.- niño me ofende que me hayas confundido con una humana normal yo soy una hechicera, estas atrapado por tus propias ataduras.

Tea: Yugi ¿te encuentras bien?

Tristán: libere a mi amigo.

Lydia: me encantaría pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Yugi: señora por favor debe dejarme hablar con Yami, sé que usted se niega por protegerlo pero yo debo intentar redimir el nombre de mi familia con él, pero sobretodo conocer a mi hermano por favor no me niegue la oportunidad, por favor.- decía en tono suplicante.

Lydia decidió acceder a la petición de Yugi, libero un hechizo deshaciéndose de las ataduras de Yugi, después de todo Yugi no tenía mucha culpa por lo sucedido con Yami.

Lydia: muy bien sígueme y es mejor que caminen rápido, vamos.

Iban caminando, Lydia iba rápido en su caminata, se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino hasta llegar hasta llegar a una casa de un solo piso, la cual era grande, Lydia los invito a pasar, al entrar se veía la estancia limpia y muy bien cuidada.

Lydia: tomen asiento.

Yugi: ¿Dónde está Yami?

Lydia: en su habitación, enfermo, voy a ver cómo sigue.

Eso Yugi no se lo espero, Lydia llevo sus bolsas con sus ingredientes a la cocina y luego fue a la habitación de Yami con una botella de agua y un vaso. Al llegar vio que Yami seguía dormido pero su rostro seguía sonrojado, cambio el pañuelo por otro, debía mantenerlo lo más fresco posible, de repente escucho un quejido de parte de Yami.

Lydia: tranquilo mi niño, ya estoy aquí contigo.

Yami: mamá… tengo sed…- hablaba muy débilmente entre abriendo sus ojos.

Lydia: te daré agua.- tomo el vaso y de la botella sirvió agua, paso su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Yami, lo sentó y le dio de beber, el con su mano empino más el vaso a su boca, parecía como si no hubiera probado liquido en días, a Lydia le daba mucha tristeza verlo de esa manera, termino de beber del vaso vio la botella de agua, estiro su mano para alcanzarla, Lydia la alcanzo por él y le dio de beber más, él bebía con mucha rapidez terminándosela rápidamente, luego Lydia lo recostó con cariño en su cama.- tranquilo hare que recuperes tu salud.

Yami ya no contesto se había quedado dormido, cambio nuevamente el pañuelo y salió de la habitación llegando a la sala con Yugi y sus amigos.

Yugi: ¿Cómo está?

Lydia: solo empeora, pero voy a hacerlo mejorar.

Tea: ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Lydia: mucha fiebre.

Yugi: señora dígame ¿Cómo es Yami?

Lydia: Yami es el chico más dulce, tierno y lindo que pueda existir.

Joey: si él es así ¿Por qué se comporta muy déspota con los demás?

Lydia: porque no confía en nadie más que en mí, su confianza hacia otros está rota, prácticamente es incapaz de confiar en un ser humano y la verdad no lo culpo.

Tristán: ¿Por qué esa desconfianza señora…?

Lydia: mi nombre es Lydia, su desconfianza se debe a que casi todo el mundo lo ha rechazado toda su vida, la gente lo ha despreciado, discriminado, humillado solo por ser diferente, ni siquiera sonríe ni aquí en la casa y tampoco se molesta en fingir una sonrisa, jamás he visto una sonrisa en su rostro pero si lo he visto llorar en incontables ocasiones.

Yugi: ya veo, me siento culpable.

Lydia: tú no tienes la culpa pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu familia.- Yugi supo a qué se refirió y bajo la mirada.

Tea: ¿tiene algún pasatiempo?

Lydia: si, es un excelente dibujante todo un artista, solo que sus dibujos no son alegres sino todo lo contrario, el plasma lo que siente, se los mostrare.- se levanta y va a la habitación de Yami, toma la libreta donde el solía dibujar y se queda mirándolo, en esos momentos parecía estar en paz, regreso con los chicos y les da la libreta.- eso es lo que el suele hacer para descargar su tristeza.

Yugi y sus amigos admiraban los dibujos de Yami, sus dibujos eran extraordinarios con muchos detalles en ellos pero solo que no eran de temas alegres, uno era de una tarde tormentosa con rayos, otro de paisajes destruidos por el fuego, otro era de un ángel de alas de color rojo pero tenía la mirada baja derramando lágrimas rojas y otros así.

Joey: vaya sí que dibuja bien.

Lydia: su último dibujo fue el que me impresiono.- pasaron al último dibujo y vieron que había dibujado un lugar desolado, lleno de fuego con 3 demonios dibujados en el igualmente detallado y muy bien definido.- ese dibujo lo hizo ayer, dibujo el infierno y los 3 demonios te representan a ti, tu madre y abuelo, ya te imaginaras como debió haberse sentido para dibujar ese lugar y para verte como si fueras un demonio, pero en esta ocasión escribió algo atrás del dibujo.- Yugi estaba sorprendido.

Yugi: veamos dice: "plasmo lo que siento a través de mi único dote que no me trae problemas, se dice que para ir al infierno hay que ser malvado en vida para que al morir ir a ese sitio, yo no soy malvado ni necesito morir para ir al infierno, ya que en vida lo he sentido, el dolor insoportable mi vida es el infierno y la muerte terminaría con el dolor que consume mi alma, es una salida en la cual he pensado pero no me atrevo a buscar pero siento que muy pronto llegare a mi limite y sin duda terminare buscándola, probare su amargo sabor pero no se compara con el sabor de una vida llena dolor y miseria que lastima y sofoca." No puedo creer lo que acabo de leer.

Lydia: si ayer tuviste mucha suerte, cuando expulso sus poderes de alguna manera logro controlarse para no liberar toda su fuerza.

Yugi: un segundo ¿puede expulsar aún más poder?- ella asintió y Yugi quedo muy sorprendido.

Lydia: la locura no se apodero de el totalmente, de haber sido así te aseguro que no estarías vivo, ni tu ni tu familia hubieran salido vivos de eso.- todos se sorprendían aún más.

Yugi: ¿Cómo sabe que tanto poder tiene Yami?

Lydia: porque ya paso una vez, la única sonrisa que le he visto fue la de deleitarse con el dolor de otros, llego a su límite, descargo toda su ira hacia quienes solían molestarlo, no mato a nadie pero si dejo heridos de gravedad, cuando esta al máximo ojo de Horus aparece en su frente, su mirada solo se compara a la de un asesino a sangre fría cuando está realmente furioso, paso hace tiempo cuando el tenía 8 años de edad, fue cuando descargo toda su ira, tristeza, frustración y odio.

Tristán: puede contarnos lo que paso.

Lydia: vivíamos en Tokio él llegaba a casa llorando cada día de la escuela ya que era molestado constantemente, todos los niños eran muy crueles con él, siempre le hacían muchas maldades, lo trataban peor que a un animal, siempre le enseñe que no debía tomar venganza, no sabía que era como una bomba de tiempo que un día exploto.

**-RECUERDO-**

Lydia estaba en casa preparando la comida cuando de repente escucho la puerta abrir y cerrar, escucho un llanto el cual reconoció era Yami que había llegado de la escuela, fue a recibirlo.

Lydia: mi pequeño ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Yami: lo mismo de siempre, me pegaron, se burlaron de mí, ya no puedo, yo no les hago nada ¿Por qué me hacen esto?- decía llorando.

Lydia: tranquilo mi pequeño.- lo cargo y lo llevo adentro de la casa para curarlo.

Todos los días era lo mismo, llegaba a casa llorando, suplicaba para que no lo hicieran salir, en esos tiempos no llamaba a Lydia mamá, ella ya no sabía que más hacer para consolarlo puesto que siempre llegaba con algún golpe o lesión, Lydia trataba de darle todo el apoyo que podía lo que no sabía era que eso ya no era suficiente ya que cada vez su corazón se llenaba de odio.

Un día de tantos Lydia tenía que salir a comprar la comida dejando a Yami en casa solo ya que él se había rehusado a ir con ella, le había dicho que no saliera pero él quiso salir a jugar al patio con su pelota, él estaba jugando tranquilo con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, parecía que no se divertía solo botaba la pelota, hasta que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

¿?: Miren amigos es Yami el raro.- dijo un niño que casi le doblaba la estatura a Yami, por lo general era el con sus 4 amigos quienes siempre solían molestarlo, Yami los volteo a ver y decidió ir adentro de la casa pero ellos entraron al patio ya que cuando Yami iba a entrar ellos lo detuvieron.- ¿A dónde vas? Vamos a divertirnos contigo, llevémonoslo.- el junto con sus amigos tomaron a Yami de sus piernas y brazos.

Yami: ¡suéltenme, déjenme en paz!

Se lo llevaron al centro donde aquellos niños los cuales eran más fuertes y grandes comenzaban a arrojarle globos con agua y pintura, las personas que pasaban solo se burlaban de él, todos ahí conocían a Yami y todos lo consideraban un animal sin sentimientos y no una persona.

Yami: ya basta, ya no más por favor ya basta.

Suplicaba llorando para que se detuvieran pero de nada servía, solo recibía las burlas como si lo que le hicieran fuera algo gracioso, se tapaba su rostro con sus manos de aquellos globos con agua y pintura los cuales dañaban más su corazón que su cuerpo.

¿?: Vamos monstruo defiéndete.

Todos comenzaban a llamarlo así, las personas solo se juntaban para burlarse de un niño de 8 años que era cruelmente humillado, una de las tantas personas que estaban ahí tomo una piedra y se la lanzo, Yami destapo por un momento su rostro y aquella pierda le dio en su frente haciéndolo caer al piso, aquella piedra causo una herida que comenzaba a sangrar ya que varias gotas cayeron al piso, Yami lloraba con las burlas de los demás llamándolo monstruo, pero todo daría un giro que nadie se esperaba. Yami tenía su mirada baja llorando herido en lo más profundo de su corazón cuando su llanto de un momento a otro cedió.

Yami: los odio, los odio a todos ustedes ¡LOS ODIO!- al momento de gritar aquello el collar que tenía pegado al cuello comenzó a brillar y una ventisca muy poderosa salió de Yami que muchos salieron volando también comenzó a temblar, poco a poco se levantó, su mirada estaba cubierta por sus mechones rubios.- 4 años he tenido que soportar sus ofensas, sus humillaciones, sus desprecios, pues se acabó ya no voy a tolerarlo más y ahora mismo me las van a pagar.- levanto su mirada la cual era muy fría, la sangre escurría por su rostro, de repente en su frente salió un brillo y una especie de ojo apareció el cual se tiño de rojo por la herida en su frente.- ahora verán lo que un monstruo es capaz de hacer.

Estiro su mano la cual comenzó a formar una neblina de color negro la cual arremetió contra todos los que estaban ahí. Los niños que lo llevaron ahí comenzaron a correr pero Yami no permitiría que se escaparan así que con su mano hizo que flotaran y los estrello con mucha fuerza contra una pared aprisionándolos, se acercó a ellos levantando su mirada la cual era muy diferente ya que no mostraba más que ira, rencor pero sobretodo odio y con aquel ojo en su frente hacia ver a Yami muy intimidante.

Mientras tanto Lydia regresaba a casa, había sentido el temblor el cual ya se había detenido y una extraña sensación cubrió su cuerpo, cuando llego vio la pelota de Yami afuera y la puerta abierta, tiro las bolsas de sus compras y entro a la casa buscando a Yami pero no lo encontró decidió usar un hechizo de localización para sentir su energía pero cuando dio con el sintió un enorme poder.

Lydia: no puede ser acaso ¿esta energía poderosa proviene de mi niño?- llego a asustarse mucho y salió corriendo a dónde provenía aquel poder que sentía.

Mientras Yami solo veía a aquellos niños con mucha malicia tal vez pensando en lo que iba a hacer con ellos.

¿?: Déjanos ir.- decía uno de ellos estando muy asustado, Yami no respondió.

Un hombre se acercaba a Yami sigilosamente con un bate en sus manos, cuando estuvo atrás de Yami soltó un golpe que iba dirigido a su cabeza pero no hizo contacto ya que se detuvo abruptamente estando a centímetros de darle el golpe, Yami volteo a verlo tomo el bate con sus manos el cual se prendió en llamas, se acercó a aquel hombre el cual lo veía con terror y le dio un golpe en el rostro con el bate encendido en llamas quemándolo y tirandolo al piso, después soltó otros 5 golpes más dejando a aquel hombre herido de gravedad, soltó el bate y volvió a quienes siempre lo habían torturado.

¿?: ¿Qué piensas hacernos? Déjanos por favor.

Yami: yo les pedí que me dejaran y no lo hicieron, he tenido que soportar todo lo que me han hecho, pero como dice el dicho el que juega con fuego sale quemado, yo soy el fuego y es momento de que salgan quemados.- sonriendo.- literalmente, los hare sufrir tal como ustedes me han hecho sufrir, los hare sentir las llamas del infierno.

Estiro su mano que comenzó a producir fuego el cual lanzo contra aquellos 5 niños comenzando a quemarlos muy lentamente, extremidad por extremidad de cada uno, ellos imploraban pero Yami no se detenía, la ira lo tenía cegado.

Después un grupo de personas furiosas se acercaba a Yami para ejecutarlo, Yami volteo, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de él, estiro su mano e utilizo una de sus técnicas.

Yami: largo de aquí, mind crush.- con ese poder dejo a todos inconscientes después prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo, una persona había visto aquello y grito para captar la atención de Yami.

Lydia: Yami detente.- Al escucharla dejo lo que hacía y volteo, al hacerlo Lydia vio en Yami lo que jamás creyó ver, una sonrisa y una mirada llena de lo que parecía ser maldad también le preocupó mucho la sangre que escurría por su rostro.- termina con esto ya detente.

Yami: no lo hare merecen sufrir, mejor vete aun no acabo con ellos.

Lydia: no me iré, debes detenerte.- Yami no tomo eso nada bien, con su mano lanzo un ataque de fuego contra Lydia el cual era muy potente. Lydia no podía creer lo que Yami había hecho, Yami volvía a atacar, esta vez su mano emitía una especie de aura negra la cual lanzo un rayo de color negro hacia Lydia, ella tuvo que contraatacar.- perdóname, muro de espejo.- un espejo se formó delante de Lydia el cual hizo que el ataque rebotara y regresara con el doble de fuerza hacia Yami quien recibió su propio ataque derribándolo al piso dejándolo inconsciente, su collar dejo de brillar, el ojo de su frente desapareció al igual que el hechizo que mantenía cautivos a los 5 niños quienes lloraban por el dolor producido por las quemaduras, Lydia corrió hacia Yami y lo acogió en sus brazos.- mi niño, lo siento en verdad lo siento, perdóname.

Después vio a varias personas que parecían estar furiosas.

¿?: Lydia entréganoslo, ese monstruo merece la muerte, entréganoslo y tú podrás irte.

Lydia: no, si todo esto ocurrió fue porque ustedes lo provocaron, no les daré a mi hijo.- se levantó con él en brazos.- sobre mi cadáver.

¿?: Así será.- la multitud se abalanzo contra ella.

Lydia: adiós.- de repente se formó una columna de fuego a su alrededor que al desvanecerse Lydia había desaparecido junto con Yami.

Aquellas personas fueron a buscarla a su casa pero ella ya no estaba, la buscaban pero no lograban dar con ella, Lydia desde la parte de arriba de un edificio los observaba, Yami ya había despertado, tenía la mirada baja, de repente Lydia escucho un sollozo de parte de Yami.

Lydia: ¿Qué te ocurre?- volteo a verlo él estaba sentado.

Yami: lo siento, lamento haberte atacado, creo que ya no quieres que este contigo y lo entiendo, nadie podría quererme.- escondió su rostro entre sus piernas.

Lydia: lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero entiendo porque lo hiciste, no soportaste más sus burlas, además yo quiero que estés conmigo, no te abandonaría sin importar lo que hicieras.- se agacho a abrazarlo.- ya tranquilo.

Yami: lo siento mamá.- Lydia se sorprendió al escucharlo ya que nunca la había llamado así.

Lydia: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Yami: lo siento Lydia ¿te enojaste?

Lydia: claro que no, fue lo más maravilloso que he escuchado.- Yami la miro con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.- yo soy tu mamá y siempre lo seré.

Yami: mami, te quiero.- la abrazo con mucha fuerza, Lydia estaba feliz, el hecho de que la llamara mamá compensaba lo que había hecho, lo cargo entre sus brazos, ella estiro su mano e hizo un hechizo.

Lydia: todas las personas llenas de odio y rencor olviden lo sucedido hoy, no recuerden nada sobre el incidente de hoy.- unas chispas de color blanco salieron de su mano inundando toda esa parte de la ciudad haciendo que todos olvidaran lo que había sucedido.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

Lydia: haciendo que olvidaran el incidente fue la única manera de mantenerlo a salvo así nadie lo buscaría, después de eso nos mudamos a Domino, donde nadie sabía nada de él, el siempre entrena para mantener su poder controlado, solo que siempre esa tristeza se lo impide, aquí en Domino ya no sufrió ese abuso pero el ya no podía confiar y mucho menos sonreír, aquel abuso lo marco severamente e hizo que se aislara por completo, él no quiere tener contacto alguno con nadie por miedo a que descubran sus poderes y padecer el abuso nuevamente, creció siendo un chico solitario y triste, su mirada que debería estar llena de vida y alegría está llena de soledad y tristeza, su mirada está totalmente marchita.

Yugi: no me puedo imaginar todo eso, lo que debió sentir, yo no sé qué decir.

Tristán: pregunta, si usted tiene el poder de borrar la memoria de alguien ¿Por qué no borro su memoria sobre el abuso y el abandono?

Lydia: lo intente como unas mil veces pero a causa de su propio poder mis hechizos no tienen ningún efecto en él, es como si su mente se rehusara a olvidar, no creas que no lo he querido, como su madre he querido evitarle el dolor y el sufrimiento pero he fracasado, el ver a la familia de Yugi fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que desencadeno sus poderes, ahora la tristeza que siente es demasiada para su corazón lastimado, tanto que lo ha hecho enfermar. Ahora si me permiten tengo que ir a verlo, no quiero que empeore.

Lydia se retiró para ver a Yami, Yugi se sentía muy culpable ya que nunca se imaginó que el verlos desencadenara los recuerdos más dolorosos de su mente, entendía muy bien el sufrimiento de Yami ya que el en algún momento llego a sufrir discriminación pero no se comparaba con lo que Yami tuvo que vivir, esa manera tan cruel de ser tratado, además de estar sorprendido del gran poder que poseía, quería hacer algo por el pero no se le ocurría nada por ahora solo pedía que Yami recuperara su salud.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, que tal todo lo que Yami ha tenido que soportar, bastante triste espero que este capítulo les guste, gracias a todos los que me mandan reviews eso me inspira para seguir, en el siguiente capítulo algo que nadie se espera, sin más que decir me despido. Sayonara

DarkYami Motou.


	5. Enfrentamiento entre la luz y la oscurid

**Luz y oscuridad**

**Capitulo 5: Enfrentamiento entre la luz y la oscuridad**

En la habitación Lydia cambiaba el pañuelo húmedo constantemente, Yami no estaba mejorando al contrario parecía que cada vez empeoraba mas.

Lydia: mi querido Yami ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Salió de la habitación para traer más agua y a preparar una pócima, minutos después iba de regreso con una olla con un líquido color azul y otra botella de agua, en eso Yugi la intercepta.

Yugi: señora Lydia quería pedirle que me deje ver a mi hermano yo en verdad quiero conocerlo.

Lydia: no creo que él quiera verte, además ¿Por qué el interés? Ya lo habías olvidado.

Yugi: lo sé y no entiendo que paso, no sé porque lo olvide, quiero recordar por favor ayúdeme a recordar.

Lydia: de acuerdo te ayudare, ven conmigo y siéntate.- Yugi se volvió a sentar, sus amigos observaban con curiosidad.- veré en tu mente y así descubriré que fue lo que paso.- Lydia puso 2 dedos en la frente de Yugi, el collar de Yugi comenzó a brillar, Lydia mantenía sus ojos cerrados, de un momento a otro quito sus dedos y abrió sus ojos.- ya vi, tuviste miedo, ese recuerdo esta sellado en lo más profundo de tu mente, te pusiste un hechizo.

Yugi: no me hechice a mí mismo.

Lydia: si lo hiciste, de una manera inconsciente, te dieron miedo los poderes de tu hermano, cuando fueron separados la tristeza se apodero de ti, tus poderes nacieron y fue cuando olvidaste, no soportaste estar sin tu hermano y te hechizaste a ti mismo para quitar tu tristeza.

Yugi: ya veo, quiero recordar, ayúdeme a recordar.

Lydia: es peligroso.

Yugi: no importa.

Joey: Yugi dijo que es peligroso, ¿realmente quieres arriesgarte?

Yugi: aceptare el riesgo.

Lydia: muy bien removeré el hechizo pero será bajo tu responsabilidad, si algo sale mal no me hare responsable.- Yugi asintió.

Lydia puso su mano en la cabeza de Yugi, la mano comenzó a brillar al igual que el collar de Yugi, los ojos de Yugi por un momento se pusieron en blanco emanando mucha energía para luego caer inconsciente, sus amigos se preocuparon mucho por él.

Tea: ¿Qué le hizo?

Lydia: cálmense todo está bien, sus recuerdos sellados volvieron a su mente, su amigo despertara en cuestión de segundos.- en eso Yugi comenzó a reaccionar.

Tristán: ¿estas bien?

Yugi: si, ya recuerdo, recuerdo todo sobre mi hermano, lo que solíamos hacer juntos, le tuve mucho miedo cuando hizo la primera expulsión de su poder, le llame monstruo.- de sus ojos comenzó a derramar lagrimas.- debe ser por eso que me odia.

Lydia: ya que te vas a quedar dando un paseo por el túnel de los recuerdos, debo ir con mi hijo para hacer algo para que el mejore.

Yugi: quiero verlo.

Lydia: está bien niño pero solo tú, tus amigos deberán quedarse a esperar aquí ya que no es bueno que haya muchas personas en la habitación.- Yugi volteo a ver a sus amigos.

Joey: no te preocupes amigo.

Tristán: aquí te esperamos.

Tea: adelante haz de tener mucho que hablar con él.

Ambos fueron a la habitación, Yugi vio a Yami y le dio mucha tristeza verlo en esas condiciones, respiraba con mucha dificultad, su rostro sonrojado, Lydia se preocupo aun mas, se acercó a Yami y le cambio el pañuelo húmedo pero la fiebre no quería ceder.

Lydia: Yami mi niño, con esta pócima hare una sesión de curación para que te recuperes.

Yami: mamá.- hablo de repente.

Lydia: no te esfuerces mi cielo, mamá va a curarte, tranquilo no te fatigues.

Yami: mamá por favor no me cures, déjame morir.- Lydia abrió sus ojos en impresión.

Lydia: ¿cómo me dices eso? no puedo hacer eso, hare lo mejor para ti.

Yami: lo mejor para mí… es que me dejes morir… ya no aguanto más… por favor… deja que la muerte me libere del dolor… ya no deseo vivir.- decía todo eso entrecortadamente.

Lydia: la fiebre está haciendo que digas esas cosas, no hablas enserio, sabes que no puedo dejarte morir.

Yami: toda mi vida… he soportado mucho dolor y sufrimiento… ya no quiero… lo que puedes hacer por mi… es dejar que muera… gracias por siempre estar conmigo… fuiste la única que me comprendió… la única que jamás me abandono a pesar de lo que te hice… la única que me quiso de verdad… y la única que me consoló en los momentos de tristeza y angustia.

Cada palabra destrozaba el corazón de Lydia, Yugi quien se mantenía al margen solo escuchando tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar ¿Tan lastimado estaba que pedía que lo dejaran morir? No lo aceptaba ni Lydia tampoco.

Lydia: no me pidas eso, no me pidas que renuncie a ti, no puedo renunciar a mi tesoro, a mi niño.- Lydia lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras derramaba lágrimas, Yami ya casi no se movía. Yugi no resistió más y fue corriendo a donde estaba Yami, lo tomo de una de sus manos para decirle unas palabras, pero antes de poder decir algo, el collar de Yami y el de Yugi comenzaron a brillar, Lydia se separo del abrazo y retrocedió un poco, un rayo salió de ambos collares chocando entre sí, el rayo de Yugi de color blanco y el de Yami negro, después de chocar se combinaron entre sí, ahí es cuando Yugi sintió lo que Yami sentía realmente, un dolor casi insoportable.

Yugi: no puedo creerlo ¿esto es lo que está sintiendo? El dolor es casi insoportable.- los rayos seguían combinándose, el rayo de uno entraba en el collar de otro, se producía un fuerte choque entre las dos energías, sus amigos lo notaron y fueron a ver encontrándose con aquella escena, ellos se preocuparon por Yugi, minutos después aquello termino, los símbolos habían cambiado en ambos collares, Yugi se sentía mareado por lo sucedido.

Tea: ¿te encuentras bien?

Tristán: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Yugi: hubo una interacción entre mis poderes y los de Yami, sentí lo que Yami está sintiendo, era un dolor terrible y tan profundo.- llevándose una mano al pecho y derramando unas lagrimas.- pero me siento diferente un poco más fuerte.

Lydia: Yami.- toco su frente topándose con una sorpresa.- ya no tiene fiebre.- todos se sorprendieron.- la interacción de sus poderes debió sanarlo.- Yami abrió sus ojos y poco a poco se sentó pero tenía su mirada baja.- ¿Cómo te sientes mi tesoro?

Yami: mejor, me siento diferente, un poco más fuerte, ya no me siento tan triste pero aun así no debiste salvarme.

Lydia: yo no te salve.- Yami se sorprendió.

Yami: entonces ¿Quién me salvo?- Lydia señalo y Yami volteo y vio que Yugi estaba ahí parado, en esta ocasión no reacciono de forma negativa como en otras ocasiones solo veía a Yugi de una manera indiferente.

Yugi: hermano.

Yami: no me llames así, yo no soy tu hermano.

Yugi: si eres mi hermano, ya te recuerdo, recuerdo todo lo que solíamos hacer juntos.

Yami: todo era divertido hasta que sentí tu desprecio y tu indiferencia por la primera vez que expulse mis poderes, no sé como lo recordaste pero sería mejor que volvieras a olvidar, nuestro lazo de hermandad está roto y así quiero que permanezca, tu y yo ya no somos nada.

Yugi: yo solo quiero que me escuches.

Yami: no tengo nada que escucharte, solo vete.- volteándose.

Yugi: ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme? Sé que tu vida ha sido difícil pero…- Yami interrumpe.

Yami: tú no tienes una idea de lo que he vivido, ha sido más que difícil ha sido un verdadero infierno, y la respuesta a tu pregunta es que no tengo porque escucharte.

Yugi: no quería hacer esto pero no me dejas otra opción, Yami te reto a una batalla de magia.- Yami en ese momento volteo.- si no me quieres escuchar por las buenas entonces me escucharas por las malas.

Lydia: claro que no, el apenas se recupero, no lo voy a permitir.

Yami: acepto tu propuesta.- Lydia se sorprendió ante lo dicho.

Lydia: ¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedes, podría pasar algo malo en esta batalla.

Yami: estaré bien, no te preocupes ¿Cuáles son tus términos?

Yugi: si yo gano tendrás que escucharme y me dejaras conocerte, si ganas no volveré a molestarte.

Yami: me parece bien, espero que no te arrepientas de esta decisión ya que no voy a ser un oponente fácil niño, mamá lleva a Yugi al salón de prácticas.

Lydia: ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Podría ser muy peligroso para ti.

Yami: estaré bien, no te preocupes.- en ese momento Yami volteo a ver a Lydia, en la mirada de Yami vio una profunda determinación y se dio cuenta que no lo haría retroceder.

Lydia: entiendo, está bien solo espero que esto termine bien, jovencito acompáñame.

Lydia llevo a Yugi y sus amigos al salón donde practicaba con Yami, sus amigos trataban de disuadir a Yugi, que abandonara la idea de una batalla con Yami ya que ellos ya habían experimentado una parte de su poder pero por más que insistieran Yugi no retrocedería, estaba dispuesto a tener esa batalla, aunque muy en el fondo temía ya que ya había visto el poder de Yami y por lo que Lydia comento Yami poseía un gran poder. Minutos después Yami apareció, su vestimenta consistía en una playera negra sin mangas, pantalón de color negro, botas altas del mismo color y unas muñequeras negras en ambas muñecas.

Yami: ¿estás listo?

Yugi: jamás he estado más listo que ahora.

Yami: bien, solo una pregunta antes de comenzar.

Yugi: ¿Cuál?

Yami: ¿Por qué me retaste a una pelea de magia?

Yugi: a través de esta batalla quiero llegar a conocerte bien, quiero sacar a la luz al Yami que conocí cuando era niño, quiero llegar a tu corazón.

Yami: ya veo, entonces pierdes tu tiempo y el mío, la persona que conociste murió hace mucho tiempo, fue asesinado.

Yugi: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Yami: esa parte amable y amigable fue asesinada hace tiempo por el odio de las personas, el día que fui humillado prácticamente por todo el pueblo ahí murió ese lado y solo quedo un alma destrozada, un corazón herido en lo profundo.- se llevo una mano a su pecho.- mi corazón está casi marchito, a quien tienes enfrente es una persona casi muerta, alguien incapaz de confiar en alguien más, soy alguien incapaz de sonreír, ni siquiera me molesto en fingir una sonrisa, yo solo puedo sentir dolor, tristeza, amargura, enojo, ira, furia; no conozco la felicidad ni ningún sentimiento que de regocijo, lo que estas intentando hacer es revivir un lado muerto y lo que está muerto no revive nunca y así siempre quedara.

Yugi: ese lado no está muerto, está escondido en lo más profundo de tu corazón, solo que no le permites a nadie ver tu verdadero ser, si no me permites ser tu hermano entonces permíteme ser tu amigo, confía en mí, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte en lo que necesites.

Yami: no te creo, por personas como tu perdí mi alegría, mi capacidad para sonreír, mi sentido de confianza y seguridad hacia el mundo, mi capacidad para confiar en alguien más, no te necesito, la única en la que puedo confiar es en Lydia ya que ella siempre me apoyo a pesar de lo que le hice y es a la única que necesito, ya me canse de esta plática sin sentido.- de un movimiento rápido con sus manos formo su espada de fuego.- comencemos.

Yugi: está bien (pensando: llegare a tu verdadero ser, destruiré esa capa de odio que cubre tu corazón y hare que tu verdadero ser salga a la luz)- con un movimiento hizo aparecer un cetro de mago, Yugi fue el que comenzó los ataques.- ¡hechizos veloces!- salieron del cetro varias bolas de energía bastantes potentes pero Yami las partía a la mitad con su espada.

Yami: si eso todo lo que tienes entonces esto acabara muy rápido, permíteme enseñarte una de mis técnicas.- Yami estiro su brazo y de su mano comenzó a formarse una pequeña flama la cual salió una gran llamarada hacia Yugi quien logró esquivarla pero se quedo sorprendido por la intensidad del ataque.- el fuego es mi especialidad ya que destroza y arrasa con lo que se le ponga enfrente.

Yugi: es el momento de usar otra técnica y apagar ese fuego.- Yugi cerró sus ojos, su cetro comenzó a brillar todo el lugar comenzó a inundarse de agua, las paredes parecían convertirse en hielo mientras el piso se inundaban, el agua llego hasta las rodillas de Yugi, Yami no parecía impresionarse ante esa técnica, en un movimiento de su cetro Yugi formo una gran ola que apareció atrás de Yami.- el agua es mi especialidad y el agua apaga el fuego.- aquella ola cayó encima de Yami quien no se molesto en quitarse, sus amigos lo animaban mientras que Lydia estaba muy callada.

Joey: ¡así se hace Yugi!

Tea: ¡vamos tu puedes!

Tristán: ¡adelante Yugi demuéstrale tu poder!

Cuando menos lo pensaron un gran tornado de fuego se formo con tal intensidad que evaporo aquella agua, cuando el tornado desapareció dejo ver la figura de Yami.

Yami: pero cuando el fuego es muy intenso el agua se evapora, es mejor que les digas a tus porristas que se calmen y que se callen, creo que fue suficiente como el calentamiento y es hora de empezar a pelear enserio.- Yugi se sorprendió él estaba peleando enserio pero al parecer Yami no así que decidió usar otra técnica.

Yugi: ¡ataduras!- del piso comenzaron a salir una especie de cadenas de color blanco las cueles sujetaron a Yami.- eso te mantendrá quieto por un rato.

Yami: ¿eso crees? Piénsalo otra vez.- Yami cerró sus ojos y un aura de color negro comenzó a rodear su cuerpo y las ataduras de Yugi se desvanecieron.- que decepción.- Yami estiro su mano.- ¡mind crush! – de su mano salió una especie de ventisca oscura que Yugi evito, la ventisca choco contra la pared que comenzó a parecer como si la hubieran quemado.

Yugi: ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?

Yami: es mi mejor técnica, cuidado de que no te toque o tu mente terminara como la pared.

Tea: esa técnica es horrible.

Lydia: mind crush es su técnica más peligrosa, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo puede dejarlo inconsciente, destrozar su mente o matarlo, es una técnica mortal.

Joey: ¿usted le enseño eso?

Lydia: no, el invento esa técnica, su amigo está en desventaja ya que sus técnicas no son muy desarrolladas, Yami posee la ventaja ya que él sabe usar muy bien su fuerza en batalla, atacar en el momento preciso, su amigo usa sus técnicas al azar como viendo a ver qué técnica da en el blanco, si sigue así perderá a menos que combine su fuerza con su inteligencia, Yami sabe eso pero por lo que veo solo juega con él, en el momento que se aburra atacara enserio.

Tristán: ¿Quiere decir que Yami no está peleando enserio?

Lydia: así es, cuando pelea enserio toma la iniciativa de atacar, ahora solo está probando a Yugi, lanzo su técnica más poderosa lo más seguro para ver si Yugi la esquivaba ya que no la lanzo con la intensidad con que la lanzaría normalmente.

Yugi: no estás tomando esto con seriedad.

Yami: ¿Por qué debería? Tus técnicas son débiles, solo atacas a lo tonto, con esas técnicas no necesito usar mi poder al máximo, mi técnica de mind crush que lance fue para dejarte dormido, el próximo será para destrozar tu mente.

Yugi: esa técnica es poderosa, jamás me imagine que tuvieras una técnica así.

Yami: es mi técnica máxima, ahora bien si quieres que pelee enserio entonces así lo hare.- de un segundo a otro desapareció para aparecer justo detrás de Yugi dejando que de su mano saliera una ventisca de aire derribando a Yugi al piso, cuando Yugi volteo Yami iba a arremeter en su contra con su espada pero Yugi logro esquivarlo, Yugi se levanto y cambio su cetro por una espada de color blanco.

Yugi: es mi turno de atacar.

Yugi ataco con su espada, sus movimientos eran veloces aunque Yami podía esquivarlos con mucha facilidad, pero los movimientos de Yugi comenzaron a disminuir de velocidad, Yami lo noto.

Yami: ya veo no estás acostumbrado a pelear de esta manera, tus ataques se hacen más débiles y lentos, te mostrare como debes atacar.

Yami tomo la iniciativa y sus movimientos eran mejores que los de Yugi, mucho más rápidos tanto que Yugi apenas y podía esquivarlos, en un movimiento rápido Yami logro hacer volar la espada de Yugi e hizo un hechizo de ataduras similar al que Yugi solamente que las cadenas eran negras y logro hacer que lo aprisionaran en la pared estirándole brazos y piernas dejándolo totalmente inmóvil.

Yugi: no me puedo liberar.

Yami: es mi hechizo de ataduras, como el tuyo solamente que más fuerte, no podrás liberarte ahora mismo cortare todo vinculo con mi pasado y también te cortare poco a poco.

Yami dio un espadazo pero se detuvo abruptamente como si algo le impidiera atacar, cuando volteo a ver a Yugi noto que su collar comenzaba a brillar y a desprender un aura de color blanco el cual deshizo las ataduras dejándolo libre, de él salió una ventisca fuerte la cual hizo a Yami retroceder, Yugi lanzo un ataque de energía de color blanco el cual dio en el blanco derribando a Yami al piso, cuando Yami volteo a ver a Yugi vio una sonrisa la cual era muy diferente a la que ya le había visto, su mirada era muy fría y en su frente comenzó a salir un brillo el cual formo una especie de ojo, Yami supo que el verdadero poder de Yugi había despertado cosa que no le importo porque algo era seguro, no se daría por vencido, Lydia al ver eso se asusto.

Lydia: (pensando: oh no si esto sigue así, si Yugi llega a despertar el ojo de Horus en Yami esta batalla no tendrá fin y llegara a ser muy peligroso para los dos)

Yami se levantó y lanzo un ataque poderoso de fuego el cual solamente se desvió por el poder de Yugi, Yami en un momento desapareció y apareció arriba de Yugi y lanzo un ataque de energía oscura, el cual se desvaneció antes de tocar a Yugi, Yugi levanto su mano.

Yugi: no levites, pon los pies en la tierra.- Yugi bajo su mano y con fuerza atrapo a Yami en un hechizo y lo azoto al piso haciendo también que la espada de Yami se alejara de él, después con un movimiento de manos azoto a Yami contra la pared y después Yami cayó al piso, Yugi señalo su espada la cual volvió a su mano y se acercó a Yami.- te hare entender las cosas a la fuerza, ganare.- Yami estaba hincado cuando comenzó a reírse.

Yami: jajajaja, al fin muestras tu verdadero poder, es impresionante, tan poderoso como el mío.- Yugi comenzó a dar de espadazos a Yami quien los detenía con su mano, Yugi se detuvo por un momento, Yami sangraba de su mano izquierda la cual volteo a ver y solo sonrió.

Yugi: ¿te alegras de ver tu propia sangre?

Yami: hace mucho tiempo que no sangraba, las heridas físicas sanan mas no las heridas del alma, no me duele ya que ya estoy acostumbrado al dolor.- poco a poco se fue poniendo de pie, su mirada la escondía sus mechones rubios pero sonreía de una manera muy burlesca, seguía viendo su mano, algunas gotas de sangre caían al piso.

Yugi: si tanto placer te da ver tu sangre entonces hare que tengas mas placer.

Yugi lanzo otro ataque el cual Yami esquivo, Yami arrojo un viento poderoso el cual corto algunas partes de la ropa de Yugi quien se cubría el rostro para que aquel viento no le cortara la cara.

Yami: la verdadera pelea comienza ahora.- su collar comenzó a brillar levanto la mirada la cual parecía perdida y en su frente apareció el mismo ojo que Yugi tenía en su frente.

Lydia se llevo una mano en la boca había ocurrido lo que tanto temía y sabia que en poder los dos estaban parejos y también que todo aquello iba a terminar muy mal, en un momento la espada de Yami regreso a sus manos y después se lanzaron uno en contra del otro en una lucha de espadas, en los dos se vio una mejoría en cuanto a movimientos, ninguno de los dos cedería por nada.

Joey: ¡vamos Yugi acaba con él!

Lydia: cállate, no vez que esto es muy malo.

Tea: ¿Por qué lo dice?

Lydia: el ojo de Horus apareció en la frente de ambos, lo que quiere decir que ambos están al máximo de sus habilidades mágicas, esa sonrisa burlesca y sádica en Yami y Yugi significa que ninguno de los dos se va a detener hasta que uno haya muerto- los tres chicos se impresionaron al saberlo.- ahora esta batalla se convirtió en una pelea de vida o muerte, a mi parecer no hay un ganador solo un sobreviviente.- iba diciendo mientras observaba como los dos luchaban con las espadas y cada uno le causaba daño al otro.

Tea: debe haber una forma de detenerlos.

Tristán: debemos decirle a Yugi que se detenga y usted decírselo a Yami.

Lydia: no servirá, es como cuando Yami tenía 8 años y apareció el ojo de Horus en el por primera vez, no escuchaba al contrario me ataco, si intentan intervenir Yugi los verá como sus enemigos y atacara al igual que Yami y detener ambas fuerzas es imposible, saldríamos muertos.

Joey: no podemos dejar que se maten ¿Cómo es que pierden el control cuando esa cosa aparece en sus frentes?

Lydia: el ojo de Horus es el símbolo de que su poder esta al máximo pero ciertamente ellos no dominan todo su poder, el poder de la luz y el poder de la oscuridad son las fuerzas más poderosas pero cuando sus portadores no los dominan es peligroso. El poder los domina a ellos no ellos a su poder.

La batalla continuaba, ninguno de los dos se rendía, en un choque con sus espadas salió un viento muy poderoso seguido de varios rayos que chocaban contra las paredes y el piso, Lydia formo un campo de fuerza ya que esos rayos casi les dan.

Tea: es una locura, ambos están fuera de control.

Lydia: solo existe una manera de detenerlos su propio poder es su debilidad.

Joey: ¿Qué significa eso?

Lydia: cuando ese momento llegue verán a que me refiero.

Ambas fuerzas chocaban entre sí haciendo que el lugar comenzara a temblar, Lydia volteo a ver a la ventana que se encontraba en la parte superior de una de las paredes y vio que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, el temblor se hacía cada vez más fuerte que era muy difícil mantenerse de pie, eso solo significaba que si la batalla entre los dos continuaba seria una amenaza para muchos, ya que las dos fuerzas más poderosas serian desatadas: la luz y la oscuridad en un nivel destructivo.

Entre los dos se separaron para lanzar sus ataques, de las manos de ambos destellaban auras muy poderosas las cuales se convirtieron en energía, se lanzaron esas energías las cuales iban con mucha potencia y Lydia supo que era el momento para detenerlos.

Lydia: es ahora, kyo zan zem tsu.- con ello Lydia controlo las energías que ambos se lanzaron y con un movimiento hizo que cada energía los golpeara por la espalda, los dos fueron golpeados por su propio poder dejándolos inconscientes, afuera el cielo comenzaba a despejarse y los temblores cedieron, al terminar con esa batalla Lydia corrió hacia Yami y Joey, Tea y Tristán corrieron hacia Yugi, ambos collares dejaron de brillar y el ojo de Horus desapareció de la frente de ambos.

Tristán: ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Lydia: kyo zan zem tsu es un poderoso hechizo que me permite controlar un ataque de magia o energía de una persona, lo que hice fue golpearlos con su propio poder, solo así esto se detendría sin lastimar a nadie.

Tea: ya entiendo porque dijo que su propia fuerza era su debilidad, esperaba a que se atacaran con energía para regresarla.

Lydia: así es, ayúdenme a llevarlos arriba para curar las heridas causadas por la batalla y después quiero ver la manera de unirlos.

Joey: yo pensé que después de esto no dejaría que estuvieran cerca uno del otro.

Lydia: en la habitación cuando sus poderes interactuaron me di cuenta que los dos se necesitan, llevémonoslos y les explicare.

Tristán cargo a Yugi y Joey a Yami, Lydia les indico donde debían llevarlos, era un tipo enfermería en uno de los cuartos de la casa, Lydia trato y curo cada una de las heridas de Yami y de Yugi, después indico que llevaran a Yami a su habitación y que Yugi fuera llevado a una habitación de huéspedes que había en la casa, después de dejarlos descasar indico a los chicos que la siguieran a la sala.

Tea: explíquenos que quiso decir hace rato.

Lydia: como dije cuando sus poderes interactuaron me di cuenta de que se necesitan, ya que con esa interacción los dos se volvieron más fuertes, Yugi incremento su fuerza y Yami fue curado de su enfermedad, ellos representan los dos lados de la moneda.

Joey: pero Yami ni siquiera quiere ver a Yugi, él dice que odia a mi amigo.

Lydia: cierto él dice eso pero ahora me doy cuenta que el solo lo dice porque tiene miedo a salir lastimado, no tiene confianza alguna más que en mi, el puede decir que odia a Yugi pero en el fondo de su corazón estoy segura de que nunca dejo de querer y amar a su hermano.

Tristán: ¿entonces en realidad si quiere a Yugi pero la tristeza que siente hace que se comporte así?- Lydia asintió.

Lydia: créanme un vinculo de amor no desaparece solo se opaca, Yami creó esa armadura alrededor de su corazón para no ser lastimado, esa armadura de odio solo puede ser derribada por el amor de quien se resiste a olvidar y de quien dice odiar, en su corazón hay una pequeña chispa de luz y Yugi deberá hacer que esa chispa brille con fuerza derribando las barreras del odio y la tristeza, solo así Yami podrá sentir la alegría, el calor y el amor además de que los poderes de los dos serian dominados y ya no se desatarían en un momento de emociones fuertes.

Joey: órale así podría haber una reconciliación entre los dos.

Lydia: si, el amor puede vencer al odio, en su corazón ese amor está escondido, por ahora no nos queda más que esperar lo mejor.

Lydia se quedo platicando con los amigos de Yugi, al principio si pensaba que después de la visita de Yugi los separaría pero ahora se daba cuenta de que hubiera sido un grave error, solo había que esperar para ver que sucedía con ambos hermanos, todos esperaban lo mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza pero como se atravesó navidad y año nuevo ya no tuve tiempo de escribir este capítulo, pero estoy de regreso con la continuación de esta historia, agradezco a todos los que me han seguido en esta historia, sus reviews me animan a continuar con mis historias, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos sin importar si son buenos o malos, espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y que todos sus propósitos de año nuevo se hagan realidad, sin más que decir me despido, los veré en el capítulo final de esta historia. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	6. Segunda oportunidad

**Luz y oscuridad**

**Capítulo 6: Segunda oportunidad**

Despertó y lo primero que enfocaron sus ojos fue una habitación muy bien decorada, en un momento recordó lo que había pasado, desato todo su poder en contra de Yami y lo hirió aunque eso no parecía importarle ya que sonrió la ver su sangre, después peleo más con él y ya no recordaba más, no podía creer al nivel al que había llegado en esa batalla, sentía algo adolorido su cuerpo pero no le importó así que salió de aquella habitación y fue a la de Yami ya que quería saber cómo estaba.

Llego a donde deseaba pero no vio a Yami en su cama, observo más la habitación y lo vio sentado en un sillón frente a la ventana contemplando el paisaje nocturno que se mostraba, Yami se percató de su presencia.

Yami: veo que ya despertaste.- dijo sin voltear.

Yugi: si ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Yami: mi mamá termino con la batalla, nos salimos de control y creo que fue lo mejor ya que hubiéramos terminado matándonos, no creí que fueras tan fuerte, no debí subestimarte.

Yugi: yo no debí retarte a esa pelea, fue una tontería yo solo quería hablar contigo.

Yami: habla, ahora te escuchare, no te quedes ahí parado.- Yugi entro y se sentó en la cama de Yami, le alegraba tener toda su atención.

Yugi: primero me disculpo contigo, por la forma en la que te trate cuando empezaste con tus poderes, también por dejarte en el olvido, supongo que por esa razón me odias tanto.- en ese momento Yami volteo a ver a Yugi.

Yami: la indiferencia que mostraste dolió y mucho pero no te odie por eso, entiendo que tuvieras miedo yo sentí temor de mí mismo la primera vez que expulse mis poderes además tu eres más chico que yo y es comprensible que tuvieras miedo.

Yugi: entonces ¿Cuál era el verdadero motivo por el cual me dijiste que me odias?

Yami: cuando te volví a ver me recordó mucho a la que fue mi familia, recordé y vi tan claramente a tu abuelo y tu madre dejándome en un camino abandonado, no quería recordar eso y verte reactivo de una manera tan vivida el recuerdo y sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo verlos nuevamente y quería evitarlo a toda costa pero a pesar de que te dije te odio eso no te alejo de mí.

Yugi: ya veo entonces lo que querías era evitar ese encuentro con ellos y me dijiste eso para que yo me alejara.

Yami: si pero aun así ni pude evitar sentir enojo cuando te vi y como no recordabas creí que sería perfecto, si te alejaba evitaría ese encuentro pero al final fue en vano ya que verlos activo todos mis malos recuerdos y me hizo enloquecer por completo.

Yugi: ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí? ¿Es odio o solo es enojo?

Yami: ya no lo sé, no sé qué es lo que siento es bastante difícil decirlo.

Yugi: me lo puedo imaginar pero aun así yo quiero conocer tu verdadero ser, a la persona que dijiste que estaba muerto, sé que está escondido en algún lado de tu corazón, si no quieres aceptarme como tu hermano no lo hagas pero déjame ser tu amigo, conozcámonos, no te molestare más, si algún día quieres hablar yo te escuchare solo piénsalo y ya veremos después.- se levanta y se retira.

En la sala sus amigos se alegraron al verlo, después se despidieron de Lydia, ella no sabía en qué iba a acabar aquel asunto solo deseaba lo mejor, después fue a ver a Yami quien le comento lo que Yugi le había dicho pero en él se mostraba la gran inseguridad que sentía.

Lydia: ¿intentaras confiar en tu hermano?

Yami: no lo sé, ni siquiera sé si considerarlo un hermano ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?

Lydia: lo quieras o no él es tu hermano y me doy cuenta de algo: en realidad no dejaste de quererlo, lo necesitas y antes de que empieces a negarlo sabes que es cierto, solo que la tristeza y el odio en tu corazón no te deja verlo, no te pido que confíes en él sé que es muy difícil para ti pero por lo menos intenta tratarlo, convivir con él, conocerlo y ya verás que sentirás que te han quitado un peso de encima y tu corazoncito tendrá la paz que tanto necesita.- sonriendo.- ya es hora que dejes el pasado atrás y sigas adelante.

Yami solo volteo a ver a la ventana, Lydia supo que lo estaba pensando y también sabia lo difícil que era para él así que decidió retirarse de la habitación para dejarlo pensar.

Días después Yami se mantenía al margen, no hablaba con nadie, pensaba aun pero no sabía qué hacer, sentía mucha confusión y temor, no quería volver a salir lastimado aunque la idea de conocer más a Yugi le parecía cada vez algo bueno, ya no sabía si lo que sentía por Yugi era odio o solo eran sus sentimientos mesclados los cuales no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, Yugi también se había mantenido al margen ya que no quería molestar a Yami pero también le dolía verlo con esa expresión tan pensativa y triste.

Estaban en la hora el almuerzo Yami se encontraba en la de las mesitas de la cafetería, su mirada baja y pensativa parecía como si en esos días su mirada se hubiera marchitado más, Yugi paso por ahí y lo vio y en ese momento ya no quiso guardar más silencio.

Yugi: amigos ¿está bien si voy con Yami yo solo?

Joey: no hay problema viejo.

Tristán: no te preocupes.

Tea: si nos necesitas llámanos.- se retiraron para dejar a Yugi a solas, Yugi fue a donde estaba Yami y se sentó enfrente de él.

Yugi: hola Yami.- Yami levanto su mirada pero no respondió al saludo.- yo no quiero molestarte y realmente he querido hablar contigo otra vez pero no sabía si tú querías ya que podrías rechazarme y bueno ya no sé.

Yami: está bien he estado meditándolo y creo que podría intentar entablar una relación de amistad con alguien pero no creo resistir una traición en caso de que eso suceda, no es fácil para mí confiar después de vivir tanto tiempo en la oscuridad y la soledad.

Yugi: yo te entiendo y sé que es difícil pero dame la oportunidad, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Yami: está bien te daré una oportunidad, con tus amigos aun no lo sé, no confió en las personas.

Yugi: solo trátalos y si no te agradan no tienes por qué hacerte su amigo.

Yami: está bien (pensando: espero no arrepentirme de esto)

Yugi: muy bien entonces a conocernos, no se ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Yami: dibujar, es a lo que me dedico cuando estoy mal lo que es casi siempre.

Yugi: vi tus dibujos, eres muy bueno. ¿Te gusta la música?

Yami: si el rock es lo que me gusta más escuchar.

Yugi: yo también, es lo que me gusta escuchar, cuéntame de ti.

Yami: ¿para qué? Mi madre ya te conto sobre mí.

Yugi: si pero quiero escucharlo de ti.

Yami: está bien sabes por lo general yo no hablo de mí ya que muchas veces me trae problemas pero lo hare, siempre he sentido tristeza y odio hacia el mundo, no soy capaz de sentir felicidad o algo parecido, dibujar es como mi ruta de escape y mi forma de desahogarme, siempre practico mis poderes para mantenerlos al margen, he vivido en la soledad desde los 8 años y odio a las personas por la forma en que me han tratado.

Yugi: ya veo y me hubiera gustado estar siempre contigo.

Yami: dime ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Yugi: me gusta salir con mis amigos, estar en su compañía, me gusta escuchar música y a veces cantar pero eso solo cuando me entusiasmo demasiado pero procuro hacerlo a solas ya que me da mucha pena.

Yami: a mí también solo que no son cosas alegres ¿alguna vez te han rechazado por tu poder?

Yugi: si cuando tenía 6 años por un año, me hacían maldades pero no al grado de lo que te hicieron a ti, termino cuando un niño salió de la escuela y lo atropellaron, quedo muy mal herido tanto que casi muere, me acerque y lo toque, mi mano brillo y en segundos ya estaba curado como si nada hubiera pasado, todos vieron eso y me dejaron de molestar.

Yami: con tus poderes puedes curar, yo solo con los míos he lastimado a las personas, muchas veces lo he hecho sin querer, eso hizo que todos me odiaran, cuando me humillaron fue cuando ya no resistí más y es por eso que hice lo que hice.

Yugi: pero ellos se lo buscaron, llegaste a tu limite y yo entiendo eso ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué siguieras aguantando? No te culpes por ello después de todo eras un niño cuando eso paso.

Yami: jamás me arrepentí ni me sentí culpable por lo que les hice a esas personas pero si me sentí muy mal cuando ataque a Lydia, sé que ella me temía y no era necesario que lo dijera yo me daba cuenta y pensé que después de expulsar mis poderes y atacarla me abandonaría pero no lo hizo, ella es la única que me ha comprendido y me ha amado de verdad, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ella.

Yugi: ella te ama, es una hechicera muy fuerte, una buena maestra y buena madre, sabes estoy seguro de que ella quiere verte feliz y sonriendo.

Yami: si eso creo pero no hay nada que me haga feliz, no tengo nada que me haga sonreír.

Yugi: no es verdad, si hay algo que te hace feliz y esa es Lydia aunque no lo demuestres ella te hace feliz, eres feliz a su lado solo que la tristeza que siempre sientes no te deja verlo.

Yami: tienes razón en eso ella es mi única alegría, ella me salvo y gracias a ella es que no me he consumido en la tristeza completamente, ella es mi única luz en toda la oscuridad de mi corazón.

Yugi: te preguntare algo y si no me quieres contestar no lo hagas ¿Cómo conociste a Lydia?

Yami: meditando un poco pero después accediendo a contestar.- habían pasado dos días cuando me abandonaron me sentía muy mal, estaba en un camino poco transitado sentado llorando cuando ella apareció.

**-RECUERDO-**

Era un día soleado para todo el mundo pero también era un día gris para un pequeño niño de 4 años que se encontraba sentado abrazándose a sí mismo llorando porque su familia lo había engañado para salir y cuando menos se lo espero lo dejaron en ese camino poco transitado, lloraba porque sintió el rechazo rotundo de su familia, en eso una mujer de aspecto joven de cabello color rojo intenso largo que le llegaba a la cintura, vestía con un vestido largo color azul rey, iba pasando por ahí cuando escucho un llanto, decidió ir a ver de dónde provenía encontrándose con aquel pequeño niño.

¿?: Vaya que tenemos aquí, un niño.- se acercó hasta estar junto a el.- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- más él no le respondió no quería darle la cara ni que lo viera.- vamos ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

¿?: Mi nombre es Yami señora.- dijo sin levantar la cara.

¿?: Yami que bonito nombre, mi nombre es Lydia, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Yami: mi mamá no me quiere.- dijo mientras lloraba más.

Lydia: a ver, a ver como esta eso, ninguna madre desprecia a su hijo.- en ese momento Yami levanto la mirada y Lydia pudo contemplar sus ojos color violeta, un color tan único pensaba ella.- no creo que te haya dejado.

Yami: me dejo aquí desde hace dos días, no me quiere, no me quiere.

En esos momentos Lydia sintió enojo, no entendía como una persona había dejado abandonado a un niño pequeño de esa manera, si no lo quería había otras opciones, era inaceptable.

Lydia: te dijo tu mamá ¿Por qué?

Yami: soy una especie de monstruo, hice muchos desastres en mi casa, no sé qué me sucede.- Lydia levanto a Yami y vio en su cuello un collar que parecía estar pegado a su cuello y reconoció el símbolo en él y entonces supo que aquel niño era más especial porque en el yacía el poder proveniente de la oscuridad.

Lydia: (pensando: entiendo el poder de este niño, el poder de la oscuridad, le temieron y decidieron dejarlo a su suerte) no eres un monstruo, los monstruos son feos y tú eres muy adorable, mira te llevare a mi casa, si no tienes a donde ir puedes quedarte conmigo.

Yami: ¿enserio?

Lydia: claro que es enserio, necesito compañía y que mejor compañía que la de un pequeño como tú, vamos te daré un baño, algo de comer y después ya veremos.

Lydia se llevó a Yami a su casa, le ofreció de comer, le dio un baño y lo vistió, la casa era mediana pero se notaba un sentimiento cálido. Yami estaba sentado en el sillón había permanecido callado, su mirada se notaba triste, Lydia noto eso y no pudo evitar sentirse triste por ello ya que por lo general los niños de su edad son hiperactivos y alegres pero él estaba muy quieto y triste, se acercó a él.

Lydia: vamos ¿Por qué no juegas? acercándole un juguete.

Yami: no tengo ganas.- vio que sus ánimos estaban por los suelos cuando escucho que se quejó, vio que cerro sus ojos y una especie de aura de color negro comenzó a fluir de él y algunos objetos comenzaron a levitar y otros a estrellarse con fuerza en las paredes, en eso Lydia decidió hacer algo, se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

Lydia: poder indomable, poder incontrolable escucha mis palabras, poder nacido de este pequeño niño te ordeno que te mantengas bajo control.- al terminar de decirlo de Lydia emano una luz y el poder de Yami se controló, Yami comenzó a llorar.

Yami: eso pasaba en mi casa y por eso mi mamá no me quiso, lo siento mejor me voy de su casa antes de causar problemas.

Lydia: no te preocupes por ello yo entiendo la fuerza que hay dentro de ti, yo tengo una fuerza similar a la tuya, solo necesitas practicarla, me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo, tu serias como el hijo que siempre desee tener, quédate conmigo yo jamás te voy a abandonar sin importar lo que hagas, cree en mí no te voy a fallar como lo hicieron.- sonriendo.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

Yami: así fue como termine estando con ella, en verdad agradezco lo que ella ha hecho por mí, ella es la única luz en mi camino.

Yugi: déjame también iluminar tu camino, dame la oportunidad de ser tu amigo, tal vez ahora no me consideras tu hermano pero considérame tu amigo.

Yami: aún tengo mis dudas pero estar bien te daré otra oportunidad.

Yugi: te prometo que no te defraudare.

Yami tenía las manos extendidas en la mesa, Yugi tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas, Yami al ver esa acción puso su otra mano sobre la de Yugi quien cerro sus ojos sonriéndole, Yami también cerro sus ojos aunque no sonrió.

Sus amigos observaban de lejos, les alegraba que al fin Yami se prestara a hablar con Yugi sin alterarse ni expulsar su poder de una manera agresiva.

Tristán: se ve que los dos se están llevando bien.

Tea: es bueno que Yami ya no rechace a Yugi ni reaccione enojado.

Joey: yo presiento que en poco tiempo serán inseparables y los mejores amigos solo espero que Yami también nos acepte, sería bueno tener un amigo más.

Con esos pensamientos se quedaban los amigos de Yugi esperando lo mejor entre ellos dos, que Yugi pudiera iluminar el corazón de Yami y Yami por fin pudiera dejar el odio y el rencor a un lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos me da gusto saludarlos, he aquí el 6 capítulo de este fic que decidí alargar un capitulo más, el capítulo 7 gran final de esta historia, gracias a todos los que me han seguido en esta historia, un gran saludo a mis hermanas, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el capítulo final. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	7. La última oportunidad

**Luz y oscuridad**

**Capítulo 7: La última oportunidad**

Pasaron los días Yami y Yugi convivían cada vez más, platicaban sobre sus gustos y disgustos, el semblante de Yami ya no se veía triste sino parecía que cada día que pasaba se iba iluminando, en su mirada poco a poco iba recobrando brillo así dejando de estar marchita.

Un día de tantos Yugi le propuso a Yami que conociera mejor a sus amigos y que conviviera con ellos, Yami acepto pero aun lo dudaba, no confiaba en los humanos normales pero conforme los iba conociendo esas dudas se iban disipando dándose cuenta de que podría confiar en ellos aunque muy en el fondo esperaba no arrepentirse.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo iba disfrutando mas la compañía de aquellos chicos, jamás había pensado en tener amigos ya que siempre había odiado la compañía de las personas pero ahora sentir el afecto de las personas se sentía bien, ese era el pensar de Yami. Aquellos chicos le demostraban su amistad y comenzaba a divertirse, notaba muchas peleas entre Joey y Tristán aunque según le había dicho Yugi eso era normal entre ese par.

Un día de tantos Yami llego a su casa y entro con rapidez dirigiéndose a su habitación, Lydia lo noto y fue a ver que le pasaba, cuando se dirigió a su habitación choco con el ya que al parecer iba a salir.

Lydia: un momento, andas muy apresurado el día de hoy.

Yami: ah si es que voy a salir, regresare mas tarde.

Lydia: ¿salir? ¿A donde vas? Por lo general siempre te encierras en tu habitación y no sales de ahí hasta que nos toca practicar.

Yami: si, hoy no quiero estar encerrado así que saldré.

Lydia: algo traes entre manos mírame a los ojos.- Lydia clavo su mirada en la de Yami observándolo fijamente.- tu mirada ya no esta marchita, puedo ver brillo en tus ojos, como si se hubiera producido un cambio, además no contestaste a mi pregunta ¿a donde vas?

Yami: está bien, es que yo... bueno yo hice amigos y saldré con ellos.

Lydia: ¿amigos? Hijo eso es estupendo, al fin entablaste una relación con alguien más.

Yami: no es tan malo como pensaba, por primera vez siento el afecto y no el rechazo de los demás, se siente muy bien, me gusta esa sensación ¿esta bien si por hoy posponemos la práctica de magia?

Lydia: por supuesto mi niño, sal y diviértete.

Yami: gracias eres la mejor, volveré mas tarde.

Con eso Yami corrió hacia la salida, Lydia escucho el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, fue hacia una ventana para ver a Yami reunirse con 4 personas, las reconoció eran Yugi y sus amigos, sonrió al ver a Yami con su rostro iluminado.

Lydia: al fin hiciste amigos Yami espero que eso te ayude a cambiar y a ver la vida de una manera diferente pero sobretodo la amistad con esos chicos derrumbe el muro de odio y tristeza que existe en tu corazón.

Lydia se quito de la ventana, le alegraba tanto ver a su hijo salir y no encerrarse en la soledad de su habitación, por primera vez se comportaba como un adolecente normal. Ya era de noche entonces Lydia escucho a Yami entrar y fue a recibirlo.

Lydia: cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue?

Yami: fuimos a tantos lugares de la ciudad, podría decirse que me divertí, nunca me había sentido tan vivo como ahora.

Lydia: eso es genial hijo me alegra que te hayas divertido.- lo abrazo.- ya vez como estar acompañado por alguien mas no es tan malo.

Yami: si, ellos son personas que saben quien soy y saben de mis poderes y no me rechazan ni me hacen sentir mal por ello al contrario me aceptan tal y como yo soy, aceptan mis poderes y no me temen.

Lydia: no todos los seres humanos son iguales, unos son más abiertos de mente que otros, pero aun así no debes mostrar tu poder, debes ser discreto.

Yami: así lo hare, iré a mi habitación a preparar mis cosas para mañana la escuela, te veré después.- cerrando sus ojos y mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios después de eso se retiro.

Lydia se sorprendió al ver esa sonrisa cálida en sus labios y después ella sonrió y derramo unas lágrimas de felicidad.

Lydia: te viste tan adorable al sonreír de esa manera, pensé que jamás sonreirías, no me cabe la menor duda que la amistad con esos chicos te hace mucho bien, te esta haciendo cambiar, verte sonreír así es lo mejor que pude haber visto.

Pasaban los días y Yami parecía estar más alegre, sonreía abiertamente y justo como se había dicho antes Yami y Yugi se hicieron inseparables.

A Yugi le encantaba tener a su hermano de vuelta no podía creer que tan rápido había cambiado, hace semanas trataba con un chico cargado de tristeza y odio hacia la vida y hacia si mismo y ahora ese chico era alguien alegre, parecía que el odio y la tristeza habían desaparecido de su ser, ahora sentía el cariño de Yami y no su desprecio.

Un día de tantos a Yugi se le ocurrió una idea pero no sabia si era conveniente así que primero decidió hablarlo con Lydia, se vieron un sábado al medio día en la fuente de sodas ya estando ahí se dispuso a hablar.

Lydia: ¿para que me citaste pequeño?

Yugi: hace un par de días tuve una idea con respecto a Yami, últimamente ha cambiado mucho.

Lydia: si y te lo agradezco, nunca creí que vería una sonrisa en su rostro, ese rostro que era triste y marchito y ahora es alegre e iluminado, pero dime ¿Qué idea tuviste?

Yugi: bueno pensé ahora que todo mejoro sería bueno una reconciliación entre Yami y mi familia, siento que seria bueno para ambos lados pero también ¿Qué tal si Yami aún les guarda rencor? No me gustaría que reaccionara como la última vez por eso pensé que seria bueno hablarlo con usted primero.

Lydia: no lo sé, es verdad que Yami cambio mucho y la verdad no sé qué reacción tendrá al ver a tu madre y abuelo no me gustaría que saliera lastimado de eso, pero en parte seria bueno que le plantearas la idea y dependiendo de lo que el diga, si no quiere no trates de convencerlo ni obligarlo, odiaría ver nuevamente su expresión de tristeza.

Yugi: yo también solo quería consultarlo con usted primero para que me diera su opinión, usted es quien lo conoce mejor que nadie.

Lydia: inténtalo pero como te dije si el te dice que no entonces lo dejaras así, también tienes que ver que te dice tu familia, al igual que tu pienso que una reconciliación seria buena y así poder dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante.

Yugi: gracias señora Lydia por su consejo, mas tarde veré a Yami y le comentare.- se despidieron y Yugi regreso a casa donde les comento que el había tratado con Yami ya que hasta ahora eso lo había mantenido en secreto, les platico que Yami había cambiado mucho ya no era el mismo de antes y que seria buen momento para intentar hablar con el. No sabían que decir tomando en cuenta la reacción de la ultima vez.

Zora: me encanta la idea pero que tal si reacciona como la última vez que nos vimos, no creo que sea conveniente.

Yugi: les aseguro que el cambio, Yami y yo somos los mejores amigos, sé que has querido hablar con el, me gustaría que volviéramos a ser familia.

Abuelo: háblalo con el primero, me alegra que al fin te haya aceptado pero con nosotros es diferente, hablaremos con el solo si el quiere.

Yugi: si yo le diré, se lo diré esta misma tarde.

Paso el tiempo y Yami se vio con Yugi, habían acordado que se verían el parque y de ahí irían a ver una película, Yugi no sabía cómo decirle a Yami su idea, no quería que reaccionara mal, Yami noto que Yugi estaba muy pensativo.

Yami: ¿te ocurre algo?

Yugi: Yami he estado pensando algunas cosas y he querido proponerte algo pero no sé cómo reaccionaras.

Yami: ¿Qué quieres proponerme?

Yugi: ¿Cómo te lo digo? Has cambiado mucho en estas últimas semanas que hemos pasado juntos, ya no eres el mismo chico triste que conocí y ya que se produjo un cambio positivo en ti creo que seria el momento de una reconciliación entre tú y mi familia, solo si tú quieres.

Yami: ¿hablar con ellos? No lo sé por lo general siempre he tratado de evitarlos porque siempre me trae malos recuerdos, la mirada que demostraron cuando mis poderes nacieron, esa mirada que demostraba miedo, no creo que eso haya cambiado no después de la manera en que reaccione al verlos y no los culparía si aun me tuvieran miedo.

Yugi: al inicio no sabia porque habías reaccionado así pero después al saberlo lo comprendí, Yami créeme ellos desean hablar contigo, desean disculparse, dales una oportunidad como me la diste a mi, siento que seria una buena oportunidad para poder dejar el pasado atrás.- vio que Yami ensombreció su mirada.- solo si tu quieres, no te voy a forzar a hacer algo que no quieras hacer.

Yami: se lo que tratas de hacer y te lo agradezco, pero no lo sé, déjame pensarlo y hacerme a la idea de verlos sin entristecer o enojarme, me gustaría cerrar el pasado de una manara definitiva y olvidar lo que siempre me ha lastimado, no es fácil así que déjame pensarlo, no te puedo dar una respuesta en este momento.

Yugi: está bien Yami piénsalo y si al final decides que no quieres respetare tu decisión y no te lo volveré a proponer, no deseo ponerte mal. Vamos a ver la película.- Yami solo sonrió y asintió y ambos fueron al cine.

Después del cine cada quien se dirigió a su casa, al llegar Yami se mostraba muy pensativo, Lydia noto su expresión, vio que se dirigió a su habitación y fue tras el, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Yami, lo vio recostado dando la espalda a la puerta.

Lydia: ¿Qué paso? Estabas tan alegre cuando te fuiste y regresas con la cara larga.

Yami: no estoy triste solo pienso, Yugi me propuso hablar con su familia y una parte de mi no quiere ni siquiera verlos pero otra parte me dice que solo así podre cerrar el libro de mi pasado y dejar todo atrás ¿Qué debo hacer?

Lydia: lo que tu corazón te diga que hagas, si no quieres hacerlo no tienes porque hacerlo, no creo que Yugi te obligue, si decides hablar con ellos es una buena oportunidad para acabar con todo lo que te aflige, es tu decisión, sigue el consejo de tu corazón.

Yami: necesito pensarlo por un rato ¿me podrías dejar solo?

Lydia: esta bien y lo que decidas estará bien, cuentas con mi apoyo.- cerro la puerta dejando a Yami solo tal y como lo deseaba, sabía que necesitaba meditarlo.

Al día siguiente Yami se marchó a la escuela, aun no había decidido nada, sentía un poco de tristeza y no le gustaba, tal vez ya había estado acostumbrado a sentirse así pero ya que había logrado sentir felicidad se acostumbro rápidamente a ese nuevo sentimiento y ahora la tristeza otra vez definitivamente no le gustaba, la idea de hablar con su antigua familia había logrado tirarle el buen humor que había conseguido, llego y se sentó y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, después sintió como su collar comenzaba a brillar así que se levanto y se puso enfrente de la ventana tomándose el cuello, no le gustaba eso.

Minutos después llego Yugi, vio a Yami enfrente de la ventana y sintió su energía y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el.

Yugi: Yami ¿te ocurre algo? Sentí tu poder y me preocupe.

Yami: mi collar está brillando, lo bueno es que mi poder esta bajo control o de lo contrario no sé qué hubiera pasado.- en su tono se denotaba algo de tristeza.

Yugi: te escuchas triste, dime ¿Qué esta pasándote? Es como si hubieras vuelto a tu antigua personalidad triste.

Yami: lo sé y no me gusta, lo que me propusiste ayer fue algo inesperado, pensar en ellos me trajo el recuerdo del abandono, el cual ya había logrado olvidar pero también…- Yugi lo interrumpe.

Yugi: lo siento no era mi intención, de haber sabido que eso te traería mi propuesta jamás lo hubiera dicho.- en ese momento volteo y vio la expresión de Yugi.

Yami: tu solo querías lo mejor además trato de sobreponerme, me propuse no dejarme vencer por la tristeza nuevamente, tengo una nueva fuerza.- en eso su collar dejo de brillar.- después de pensarlo he decido hacerlo, hablare con ellos, creo que ya fue suficiente de tanto llorar y estar triste, aunque admito que me pone triste pero también creo que ya es hora de dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante.

Yugi: ¿estás seguro?- Yami asintió.- estaré acompañándote en todo momento y si en algún momento ya no quieres hacerlo solo dímelo, siempre estaré contigo.- Yami solo le sonrió.

Paso el tiempo y después de la hora de escuela Yugi fue directo a su casa al igual que Yami, los dos acordaron que se verían a las 3:00PM en el parque, cuando Yugi llego a su casa le dio la noticia a su madre y abuelo, estaban inseguros pero aceptaron, Yami se comenzó a sentir inseguro y nervioso, Lydia había estado observándolo y fue a ver el porque de sus nervios.

Lydia: ¿Por qué tan nervioso?

Yami: decidí que hablaría con el abuelo y la madre de Yugi pero ahora estoy muy nervioso, quiero terminar con esto de una vez, pero los nervios me ganan, vaya momento en que se me vinieron las ansias.

Lydia: tranquilo hijo todo estará bien, relájate.

Yami: acompáñame por favor acompáñame siento que necesitare de tus fuerzas para poder hacer esto.

Lydia: claro cariño yo estoy para ti, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.- le sonrió.

Yami: gracias mamá, siento que te necesitare ahí, no puedo hacerlo solo.

Lydia: no lo harás solo, haremos esto juntos.

Casi llegaba la hora y los dos se marcharon, ambas partes llegaron al parque a la hora acordada, tanto los señores Moto como Yami estaban nerviosos por aquel encuentro, cuando se vieron a los señores Moto les dio gusto ver a Yami pero también estaban un poco temerosos y Yami al verlos solo se puso mas nervioso.

Lydia: vamos hijo ve y habla con ellos, yo estaré aquí estando al pendiente de ti, si en algún momento me necesitas solo llámame.- Yami asintió y se fue acercando a ellos, Yugi les dirigió unas palabras.

Yugi: es el momento, hablen y arreglen sus diferencias, iré con Lydia mientras ustedes hablan.- Yugi se alejó y los dejo a los 3 a solas.

Zora: hola Yami ¿Cómo estas?

Yami: bien.- en esos momentos tenia ganas de correr lejos de ahí pero desecho esa idea.- ¿y ustedes?

Abuelo: bien hijo me alegra que al fin aceptaras hablar con nosotros.

Yami: no fue fácil tomar esa decisión pero bueno si querían decirme algo los escucho.

Zora: yo quería decirte que lo siento, lo lamento tanto, lo que hicimos fue una gran estupidez, te dañamos de una manera muy cruel, te dimos la espalda cuando mas nos necesitabas, no sabias lo que te pasaba y tomamos la peor de las decisiones.

Yami: es verdad que hicieron eso y tome mucho odio hacia ustedes, aun me cuesta trabajo verlos sin querer correr pero estoy aquí para dialogar y también para disculparme por lo de la ultima vez, reaccione muy mal y no debí atacarlos, espero que acepten mis disculpas.

Abuelo: entendemos tu reacción y yo también me disculpo por haberte llamado monstruo, eso estuvo muy mal y fuera de lugar.

Yami: si lo resentí mucho pero ya debería estar acostumbrado, todos en mi vida me han llamado así, por esa razón he detestado a todos a mi alrededor por ese nombre tan despectivo, siempre me han hecho sentir peor que un animal.

Abuelo: vemos que has estado en buenas manos todo este tiempo.

Yami: si Lydia es una persona maravillosa, sin ella me hubiera perdido en la tristeza y no hubiera podido aguantar los insultos, golpes y humillaciones de las personas que me consideraron un animal, sobretodo aquel día.- bajando la mirada.

Zora: ¿Qué día?

Yami: cuando tenía 8 años unos niños que solían molestarme me llevaron al centro de la ciudad donde me lanzaron globos con agua y pintura, todo aquel que pasaba se burlaba de mi, fui humillado por media ciudad, un tipo me lanzo una roca la cual me dio en la frente haciendo que sangrara, en esos momentos no tolere mas humillaciones y explote desatando toda mi furia, ya no quiero recordarlo eso solo me trae mucho dolor.

Zora: ahora entiendo porque tanto odio, déjanos enmendar nuestros errores, vuelve a casa con nosotros para que podamos ser una familia, tu, tu hermano, tu abuelo y tu madre.- Yami se sorprendió ante la propuesta y volteo a ver a Lydia y luego regreso a mirada a Zora y Solomon.

Abuelo: regresa con tu verdadera familia.

Yami: agradezco que me acepten nuevamente a su familia pero no lo hare, no volveré con ustedes.

Zora: ¿Por qué no?

Yami: porque a pesar de que estamos hablando yo aun siento mucho rencor hacia ustedes y ustedes aun me tienen miedo.

Abuelo: eso no es verdad.

Yami: eso es cierto, lo veo en sus ojos, esa mirada de temor hacia mí, mientras no superen ese miedo y yo no supere ese rencor no podremos ser una familia, además yo no abandonaría a Lydia, ella es mi madre.

Zora: tu madre soy yo.

Yami: discúlpeme señora Moto pero para mi Lydia es mi madre porque ella me ha dado un hogar, ha estado conmigo en todo momento y me ha dado el amor y el cariño que ustedes me negaron.- Zora bajo la mirada.- abandonarla seria como clavarle un cuchillo por la espalda y hacerle una herida muy grande en el corazón, no me sentiría a gusto, espero que me entiendan y respeten mi decisión, yo aun siento rencor hacia ustedes y ese rencor me impide perdonarlos de una manera definitiva, aun necesitamos un tiempo, yo nos los puedo ver como mi familia.

Abuelo: pero aceptaste a Yugi.

Yami: como mi amigo no mi hermano, yo no lo veo así, ustedes serian mis amigos mas no mi familia, espero que me entiendan.- Solomon iba a decir algo pero Zora se le adelanto.

Zora: te entiendo y esta bien, espero algún día lograr alcanzar tu perdón pero hasta entonces prométeme que algún día nos visitaras.- Yami asintió.- las puertas de nuestra casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti ¿me permites darte un abrazo?

Yami acepto y entre los 3 se dieron un abrazo, de lejos Yugi y Lydia observaban la escena, Zora estaba feliz de haber hablado con Yami y tenía la esperanza de algún día lograr su perdón.

Yami: debo irme, los veré después.- se separa y va a donde están Yugi y Lydia.

Yugi: ¿Qué paso?

Yami: hable con ellos y me propusieron que regresara para que volvamos a ser una familia como antes.- Lydia entristeció al escuchar eso.

Yugi: eso es fantástico Yami.- dijo emocionado.

Lydia: entonces ¿vas a ir con ellos? ¿Regresaras con tu verdadera familia?

Yami: yo les dije que no.

Yugi: pero ¿Por qué no Yami?

Yami: porque ya tengo una familia.- dirigiéndose a Lydia.- mi lugar es estar contigo mamá, no te dejaría, eres mi familia, eres con quien yo quiero estar.- comenzó a derramar lagrimas.- tu siempre has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y tu siempre serás mi mamá y ni toda la magia del mundo va a poder cambiar eso.

Lydia: Yami.- también derramando lagrimas.- y tu siempre serás mi dulce y pequeño niño, siempre serás mi hijo, por un momento pensé que me dejarías, te amo.- dijo abrazándolo.

Yami: jamás te dejaría, yo también te amo mamá.- separándose del abrazo y limpiándose las lágrimas.- espero que aceptes mi decisión Yugi, todavía les guardo rencor y necesito trabajar en ello y para cuando finalmente logre perdonarlos en ese entonces seremos una familia nuevamente.

Yugi: respetare tu decisión Yami, espero que algún día logres verme como tu hermano y no solo como tu amigo.

Yami: sabes me diste un regalo invaluable, me diste a un amigo y eso te lo agradeceré eternamente, alejaste la soledad de mi ser con tu compañía y la de tus amigos, por ahora solo seremos amigos y algún día yo también espero verte y llamarte hermano.- volteando a ver a Lydia.- quiero ir a casa.

Lydia: entonces vamos a casa.

Yami: te veré después Yugi.- sonriendo.

Yugi: nos veremos después Yami (pensando: hermano)

Yami y Lydia se retiraron y Yugi regreso con su madre y abuelo que lo esperaban, tanto Yugi como su familia se quedaban con la esperanza de algún día tener a la familia completa, Yami tenía razón mientras Zora y Solomon aun le temieran a su poder y Yami aún les guardara rencor no podrían ser felices ni estar en paz, había que darse un tiempo, Yami trabajaría para deshacerse de aquello, olvidar el pasado para vivir tranquilo el presente y tener un futuro feliz y junto con el apoyo de Lydia sabia que lo lograría, sus poderes finalmente estuvieron bajo control ya que ya no existía la tristeza que había embargado su alma y su corazón, ahora en el existía la luz de la amistad; Zora se quedaba con la esperanza de algún día lograr el perdón de Yami, tenía fe en ello, cuando ese día llegara ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y al fin toda la familia viviría unida y tranquila como siempre debió ser y esta vez ni el miedo ni el rencor ni nada ni nadie los volvería a separar.

**Fin.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos he aquí el capitulo final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, al final Yami no acepto la propuesta de volver y decidió quedarse con Lydia, espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, agradezco a todos los que siguieron esta historia y dejaron reviews en verdad eso me inspira para seguir adelante con mis historias, mando un gran abrazo a mis hermanas ya que de ellas he recibido un apoyo constante para seguir escribiendo fanfics, sin más que decir me despido, los veré en el siguiente fanfic. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
